Days of Darkness
by C.F Krushnic
Summary: Alexandra Gilbert is living peacefully with her harmonic family, until the date when Damon Salvatore arrived in town and meddles with her life while she is still attached to Tyler Lockwood, and as the danger in town unfolds, her life becoming a challange along with it. How will she handle everything happens? Can she eventually reach the happy ending in her lifestory?
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Days of Darkness**  
The Vampire Diaries Fanfiction  
By Carla Krushnic

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This story begins at the first season but Elena's parents were still alive too in early chapters. Elena also have got a younger sister, who is Jeremy's twin-sister, named Alexandra Gilbert. She has a long brown hair, and has got almost similar facial features to her older sister although she is actually Elena's cousin. I will stick fairly close to the original storyline, but please bear me when I added or changed something (I did that on a purpose though). I used to post this story with a different title, but I can't put Alexandra as Elena's twin-sister (I don't know why), so please forgive me if you find any mistakes and errors. Although this story includes slowly building romance between Alexandra/Damon & Stefan/Elena, I will be adding plenty of characters especially in later chapters. Lastly, cheers and happy reading, don't forget to leave reviews and follows/favs the story (it will encourage me alot)!

**Main Characters/Cast: **Elena Gilbert (Nina Dobrev), Alexandra Gilbert (Victoria Justice), Stefan Salvatore (Paul Wesley), Damon Salvatore (Ian Somerhalder), Jeremy Gilbert (Steven McQueen), Tyler Lockwood (Michael Trevino), Caroline Forbes (Candice Accola), Bonnie Bennett (Kat Graham), and Klaus Mikaelson (Joseph Morgan).**  
Genre:** Supernatural, Mystery, Romance, Teen Drama  
**Originally Posted:** Sep 29 (Under title of Almost Is Never Enough)  
**Edited & Reposted:** Nov 16  
**Re-edited: **Nov 23  
**Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries and all of the characters therein do not belong to me.

* * *

**Days of Darkness**  
Season 1  
**Chapter 1:** Pilot

* * *

It was an early morning on monday when summer had officially ended. Alex slowly woke from another relieving sleep because of a bright light that went in through the window. There was a familiar figure standing near the window with arms crossed, it was her mother; and she was definitely waking her and her sister. Still sleepy, Alex decided to go back to sleep and turned around to her sister who was also sleeping tightly. Both spent the night watching movies last night, and ended up sleeping late.

"Honey, wake up, you're gonna go back to school." Miranda whispered while shaking her shoulder. She mumbled quietly while trying to stop her mother from waking her up. It was annoying to wake up as her body were desperate for more rest. "Alex, Elena," Miranda called out once again in a low tone and shook the sisters feet. "Come on, wake up, sweetie. You know you don't wanna be late."

Seemed like her mother won again this time, Alex finally gave up and stiffly sat up and grimacing, squeezing her eyes as she saw her mother was busy waking Elena. "Wake up huggles." Alex said to her sister while getting off the bed, immediately tied her hair before going to shower, and then she saw her sister finally woke up when their mother made her way out from the room.

"No wonder why summer break ended so fast." Elena sighed while sitting up on the bed watching her sister walking away for the door. "I know. But let's hop on. Matt is definitely looking for you," Alex teased her.

"You little Tyler girl." Elena replied forming her lips into a smile as Alex left. She giggled at the fact that Alex was still there for her while her relationship with her brother wasn't as good as her and her younger sister.

After a few minutes, Alex walked downstairs heading to the kitchen followed by her sister, seeing her father was reading a newspaper on the dining area, her mother was cleaning the counter and there was their aunt Jenna making toast. "Hey there girls. Enjoy your coffees." She greeted tersely while still busy making the toast. "Hey, Jenna." Alex greeted back with a half smile and then sat beside her father and held the mug that was served on the table.

"Where is your brother?" Grayson asked, closing the newspaper and turned to both of his children before Jeremy walked joining them right after the question was asked. "Well, he's here," Alex tilted her head gesturing at her twin brother who rolled his eyes. "Coffee." Jeremy stated tersely while coming over and grabbed Alex's mug, drinking the contents.

"Excuse you." Alex glared deathly at her younger brother but he responded only with a light shrug like he has done nothing. "Jeremy, you have your own." Grayson demanded at Jeremy with a low voice and ended up sighing before he turned to his beloved daughter Alex. "Well then, you can have Jeremy's."

"Fine." Alex groaned rolling her eyes sarcastically and grabbed Jeremy's mug, drinking the contents and once again glared at her brother but this time was somewhat a normal glare. "Here are your toasts." Jenna came over the table and served the toasts for Grayson and the children. "Mom said we're going to be late? And why are having this?" Alex frowned in total confusion, holding her hands up, looking at both her mother and her aunt near the kitchen counter. "Actually, your mom lied." Her aunt spoke softly with a slight chuckle and looked at her sister.

"It's still 6am, Alex." Jeremy helped his aunt explaining while giving his sister a glare and started to eat the toast that Jenna made. "Mom, that's funny." Alex grinned at her mom and faded a while later. "I know. But we should have check the clock." Jeremy replied as he finished his toast quickly before them, kissing both of his parents cheeks, hugging Jenna and then ruffled Alex's hair. "Bye mom, dad, aunt Jenna, Alex. And, Elena." Jeremy gave out a halfass goodbye greeting as he grabbed his bag, making his way leaving the room. Elena only sighed when she knew her brother didn't do the same like he did to Alex, she wondered what made him avoiding her almost all the time. "Hey, you'll be ok, right?" Elena whispered, grabbing his brother by his arm before he left the room. "Don't start." He replied, rolling his eyes while walking out of the room and left the house immediately.

"He'll be fine, Elena. Don't worry." Alex convinced her sister with a gentle tone while finishing her toast and drank her cup of coffee, watching her sister worrying about Jeremy. "I have no idea why he hate me so much." Elena replied with a quite sigh.

"No. It didn't sound like he hate you. Not at all. Probably because you didn't approve his closeness with Matt's sister." She muttered quietly, not wanting her father to concerned about the conversation. "So you're blaming me about it?" Elena glared at her sister, her face twisted between anger and expectations of hearing her sister defending her.

"Stop with all the fuss. Grayson, it's time to get to work." Miranda suggested with a slight smile, walking over her husband's seat and rubbed his shoulder gently. "Ok, honey. You two, I will take you to school. Agree?" Grayson turned to his daughters with a loving smile. After thinking and looking at each other, both Gilbert sisters eventually nodded at the offer their father gave. "Alright." Alex agreed, slinging her bag on her shoulder and grabbed a bottle of freshwater from the fridge before leaving with Grayson and Elena.

In the car, the sisters waved at Miranda and Jenna before leaving as Grayson started to drove down the road; heading to their school immediately. Alex was sitting on the front seat next to her father as Elena sat on the back, leaning on the window glass while looking at the road. "Hey, Elena." Alex called out softly and looked at her through the small mirror. "I didn't blame you."

"Shh. Don't bring these all over again." Elena mouthed with a playful smirk as if she have forgotten the whole conversation she had with Alex at the kitchen. "Ok." Alex smiled, started to looked outside through the window, wondering about her future life being with Tyler having children... That was all playing inside her mind.

Suddenly, her thoughts were cut off when a black crow hit the car, causing Grayson to hit the brakes as the tires screeched loudly and stopped by the edge of the street. The three of them were breathing heavily as he checked on both his daughters to make sure if they were all fine. "Are you ok, girls?" Grayson questioned, panicking about the occurrence that just happened. "Yeah, dad. How about you?" Elena swiped the question back to her father and then looked at Alex. "I'm fine." He replied tersely.

"What the hell was that?" Alex gulped and almost freaked out at the moment; it was like her heart was no longer beating regularly. "I think that's a bird. It came out of nowhere, but it's gone now." Grayson informed the two, trying to calm them down especially Alex.

"Sir, are you alright?" Someone who witnessed suddenly knocked on Grayson's window and mouthed, asking if they are ok. He immediately opened the window to reply, "Yeah, I am. We're all fine. Thank you."

"Be careful next time, mister." The person smiled softly and left them, continued walking down the street. Grayson breathed out while closing the window, leaning his head onto the seat's small pillow and restarted the car's engine and immediately continued heading to Alex and Elena's school.

* * *

Alex got out of the car, grabbing her bag while sliding it on her shoulder as the sisters linked their arms and walked into the school building after saying goodbye with their father and waved at him. It was actually good to be back to school after a long summer break. Gossips, parties and events were going to be held regularly again as usual─and that's the part that Alex actually loved about the school.

When the two were walking down the hall, an athletic guy came behind them and covered both of Alex's eyes with his hands. Elena turned around and was about to inform her sister but the guy mouthed her to not telling Alex. "Who's this?" Alex asked, palpating the guy's hand which was covering her eyes, and she could only hear Elena's playful giggle next to her. "Tyler?" She guessed as finally Tyler got his hands off her face and laughed softly at how cute his girlfriend was. He placed a hand on her cheek while rubbing it and led his lips onto hers while Elena turned around. "I've missed you." He spoke softly at her after both of them kissed. "Eh, guys, I will be with Bonnie. Ok? See ya." Elena excused with a smile, walking to Bonnie who was approaching her.

"Ok. See ya, Elena!" Alex shouted to her sister as she saw Bonnie was waving at her. She managed to waved back as she brought Elena away from her and Tyler. "They are such cuties I usually saw in movies." Bonnie commented over the couple she just met earlier a while ago.

"Yeah, they're." Elena giggled and walked along the way with her dearest best friend. "Elena, Bonnie." Caroline's voice came from behind them. She was pretty; with a wide grin, natural make up and modern blue blouse that completed her perfect appearance. "Hey." Elena greeted back, hugging the blonde together with Bonnie.

"How's your summer?" Caroline asked practically, blinking her eyes a couple of times and smiled confidently at her both besties. "It was cool at least. Yours?" Elena answered tersely with a half-smile as Caroline's smile suddenly faded slowly. "Cool? How? And mine's amazing."

"It's just, cool. You know, all the holiday stuffs." Elena said rolling her eyes and ended up chuckling together with Bonnie. The three walking together passing the reception office and found out there was someone was signing up. "Whoa. Who's this guy." Bonnie exclaimed as her eyebrows rose. Elena and Caroline followed her line of sight into the office, the back of a tall, dashing and masculine boy was standing near the administrator's table. "He's hot, isn't he?" She added without looking at her bestfriends yet as Elena led her eyes scanning the guy with black jacket; but she was distracted when she saw her brother was sneaking into the bathroom strangely like he was hiding something. "I'll be right back." She informed, looking disappointed as she walked into the boy bathroom to get to her brother. "Please be hot." Bonnie chanted, still looking at the back of the guy in the office while Caroline was doing the same.

Elena immediately entered the bathroom as several guys were surprised to see her there, but she ignored them all as she caught Jeremy using eye drops. She grabbed his face by pinching his cheeks together in one hand and looked directly into his eyes, "What have you done?" She asked protectively while still looking at his eyes. "Jer, it's the first day of school! You're already stoned!"

"No. I'm not! What have I done? I have done _nothing_!" Jeremy denied the accusations while staring at his sister weirdly. Only Elena would do this, being extremely protective of him and managing him like she was his mother. "Where is it? Jer! Tell me. Is it on you?" She continued sending out questions while scanning him in details and patted him down. "Chill yourself, Elena! I don't do anything! Alright?" Jeremy yelled sarcastically.

"Chill myself? Dude, you're so cool with the stoner talk, huh?" She hissed while patting him down again. It was the most part her brother dislike, but to be honest she was just helping him out, because she knew it wasn't right.

"Stop it! I don't have anything on me! Ok? I'm good!" He hollered bluntly at Elena after the patting part set him off.

"Good _what_? You're denying the facts that you're getting worse! Listen, if I know you have done something bad, I'll call dad and mom, tell Alex about you, and that's it." Elena warned irritably and released her hand off his cheeks, glaring at her brother like he was going to die in her arms.

"Told you I'm ok." Jeremy growled angrily while making his way leaving the bathroom. Elena sighed, rubbing her arms, and began to walk away from the bathroom but she bumped onto someone; the guy she and her best friends saw at the administrator room. "Whoa." She whispered before he'd even spoke as she was blushing.

"Uh, pardon me. Is this the men's room?" The guy asked with a charming friendly smile while staring into her eyes; it was clearly looked like someone he knew, but somehow different and he didn't regret coming here. "Yeah. Uh, I was just, Um—it's a long story." She replied nervously, hanging on every words while smiling back at the guy but she had to go; so she tried to pass but failed as Stefan was also going to pass in her way accidentally. "Thank you." She said as he made a way for her to pass and looked at him once again before she turned to the other hall.

"Hey." Matt greeted her as she turned to him who was already in front of her with the dashing look as always. "Hey, Matt." She breathed out, forming a smile at him. "How's your summer break? Is it fun? How about Jeremy, is he good?" He asked like he was a reporter.

"My summer break was cool. But nothing else interesting rather than hanging out with my family. And Jeremy.. He's all good, but he was still acting like I'm an enemy." She sighed quietly, not looking at Matt but at somewhere else. He chuckled softly and stroked her hair gently, started to walk into the class together. "He'll be fine, Elena. I know he will." He calmed her.

"Yeah." She nodded slowly. "How about Vicki?"

Matt shook his head slowly and took a deep breathe before he could answer. "She had been through rough times. I thought I'd just give her some time."

"Ok." Elena smiled, placing her head on his shoulder and cassually entered their classroom together, waiting for Mr. Tanner to start the class. "Um, are you going to the grill this evening? Your friends were already planning to. I overheard them." He laughed softly and looked at his girlfriend—expecting a yes answer.

"No, I don't think so... I'm going to the cemetery to visit my grandparents' graveyard. Forgive me?" She sent out a smile, hoping he would actually understand her reason that she couldn't go to the grill. "That's ok." Matt smiled.

* * *

**Local Cemetery**

At the cemetery, Elena walked to her grandparents graves while holding four pieces of flowers. Her gaze turned to their grave stones where her grandparents name were written on there. "Hey, grandma, grandpa. I'm back." She smiled but it wasn't a happy smile, she was sad that two of her family members had been gone from her life, forever. She placed two pieces of flowers on each graves of her grandfather and grandmother's. "I've missed you guys." She spoke softly, "Jeremy had changed.. I don't get why he hated me that much. I just missed the old times when the two of you were alive. Everytime people asked if we're okay, you know... We don't really want to answer because we only _lied_."

After talking to her grandparents and wrote her diary book, she saw a crow was hanging on her grandparents grave stones and fog started to ascend around the cemetery. She stood up, looking around and suddenly saw a figure was standing behind a tomb when she started to ran until she tripped and fell, her leg was injured and when she got up, she saw the new guy was standing in front of her.

"You okay?" He asked while tilting his head slightly. Her face turned into a happy expression or blush; when she saw the new guy. "Were you following me?" She asked breathless.

"No. I, uh, I just—I saw you fall." He stuttered, still looking at Elena. "Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery." Elena stated suspiciously about his statement.

"Well, I'm visiting, I have a family here." He informed her with a gentle voice tone.

"Woah, uh—I'm sorry." She gulped before continued talking, "It's the fog, it was creepy and there was this-this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock?"

There was a long pause, the moment where her eyes locked with his, but she broke the silence when she started to introduce herself, being slightly nervous when her eyes met his. "I'm Elena." She introduced with a shy smile.

"I'm Stefan." He countered with a small chuckle, his hand was lifted up to her hair, pulling out a leaf out of Elena's hair. Her eyes flickered to his fingers where a big silver and blue ring with an S in the middle was wore on his finger. "Thanks... Nice ring." She said smiling.

"Oh. Um, it's a family ring. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?" Stefan chuckled while rubbing his ring.

"No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that." She explained tersely as he decided to ask something to change the subjects. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Hmm?" She asked confusedly, "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh. I don't know. Uh," she rolled up her jeans and found a wound with blood pouring out when Stefan turned around as his face started to change. No, he can't be like this in front of her—it's a secret he needed to keep or his kind will be extinct. "Oh god. That is not pretty." She said but was confused looking at Stefan turning around in a sudden. "Are you ok?" She asked. His eyes started to change, he was still trying to calm himself down and resist his blood craving at the moment. "You should go, and take care of that." He commanded.

She looked at her leg again and rechecked the wound before she looked up and saw Stefan wasn't there any longer. "Really, it's noth—"

"Stefan?" She called out but no answer. Knowing that he left, she sighed and decided to go home and healed her wound.

Arriving home, she was welcomed by her mother and aunt with questions about her leg that was wounded. "Honey, what happened?" Miranda questioned as Jenna grabbed a bowl of hot water and a piece of cloth. "I tripped and fell when I visited grandma and grandpa's graveyard. Where's Alex?"

"I thought you were going to the grill with her." Jenna commented, dipping the cloth into the bowl of water and rub it onto Elena's wounded leg. "She's at the grill?" She nodded slowly and winced when the cloth touched her wound. "No. No, I wasn't with anyone.. I'm at the cemetery. Matt asked me to come to the grill but I refused. Shall I come?"

"You're wounded." Miranda reminded while watching her sister helping her daughter. "It's ok. I just want to check on Alex. Mom, please?"

"Alright. Is your leg getting better?" Miranda asked calmly, sitting on the opposite couch as Jenna was done. "Yup, it is. It's not—"

She was cut off when she heard the door was knocked. Jenna immediately drop the bowl on the table and checked who was coming. "I'll go check on it." She declared while opening the door only to see a masculine young guy standing in front of her. "Excuse me, is Elena Gilbert here?"

Jenna made no reply but smirking and immediately called out her niece to come over. "Elena," she called when Elena started to stood up on her own, walking to Jenna's side. "What?"

"Sorry. I wanted to apologise for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was...strange." He explained calmly and replied with her smile. "No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish."

"Um, something like that. How's your leg?" He gestured about her leg that was injured a while ago.

"It's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?" She asked suspicious, narrowing her eyes at him. "It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back." He said, handing Elena her diary.

"Oh, I must have dropped it. Thank you." She smiled shyly while brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. He could read that she was also worried if he read the contents of her diary, although she didn't really show the expression towards him. "Don't worry, I didn't...read it." Stefan assured her with an amusing smile.

"No? Why not? Most people would have." Elena asked with a teasing grin. "Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine."

"You keep a journal?" She asked another question with a flat expression waiting for him to response. "Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important."

"Yeah. I'm just gonna...umm, you don't have to stay out there." Elena told him while running upstairs to her room sharply as Stefan was scanning the door, somewhat he couldn't enter the house. "I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm going to check on my sister and probably meeting some friends. Do you wanna come?"

Both of their eyes met and locked again, her brown eyes were staring at his very carefully and unknowingly, a smile rose on both of their lips. "Sure." Stefan let out a chuckle as she smiled. "Okay."

* * *

**At The Grill**

Alex leaned back on a chair at the grill, beside her boyfriend's seat and around her friends seats, they were all discussing about random topics that came out of their minds that time. At the same time, Alex caught herself looking at a _man in black_ entered the place and walked to the bar table. "Alex?" Tyler asked, making sure she was actually fine because he was aware she didn't focused on the discussion. "Sorry." Alex gulped looking at him. "Why wouldn't Elena come?" Bonnie asked Matt to change the subject. Alex could see his face was twisted in disappointment and worry, but at the same time she knew he would understand that her sister needed time. "She said she was going to visit her grandparents at the cemetary. I couldn't force." That was his only reply.

"You should force, I did whenever my girlfriend refused my offers." Tyler said teasing his girlfriend as chuckled onto her head, ended up giving it a gentle kiss. Alex responded smiling shyly and then began to look up at the athletic guy before her attention was distracted when she saw Elena walked in together with Stefan, looking around like lost puppies. "_Warning_. A jealous Donovan alerts." Tyler smirked, hitting Matt's arm, laughing slightly at Matt who was scowling.

Alex raised her brows, looking around again and accidentally spotted the bar where a guy she saw earlier was there; but this time the guy was gone without she even aware. "Hey, Matt, I'm sorry.. I was in the cemetery and I tripped, but lucky I met Stefan. I thought I'd come here though to check on you and Alex, and he drove me here, so it didn't took too long." Elena explained tersely, taking a seat next to her boyfriend as Stefan sat next to Caroline's.

"Hey, I'm Matt, thanks for taking her here." He said, introducing himself to Stefan and gave his girlfriend a look. "Hey. Stefan. And that's not a problem, man." Stefan nodded with a slight smile appearing on his lips, watching Elena staring at Matt sweetly. She's a total different person, he thought in his mind being more interested into the girl. But now his attention moved to the younger female who looked familiar to him._ Isn't she_—

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked distracting his thoughts. Stefan immediately turned to her and gave out an answer, "Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie questioned tersely, being extremely curious about this new guy. "My parents passed away."

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena wondered.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." Stefan replied with a dashing smile.

"So, Stefan Salvatore, if you're new then you don't know about the party tomorrow, right?" Caroline asked after glaring at Elena that Stefan was smiling at, she was just insecure about Elena popularity which seemed like it was going to beat her popularity of beauty and cheers.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie explained to Stefan with a smile but he didn't move his gaze from Elena. "Are you going, Elena?" Stefan asked, ignoring the guy beside her, smiling again and over again. "Can't miss it." Elena faked a pout and giggled, Alex could see Elena and Stefan were actually sweeter than when she was with Matt, but she can't make sure if it's Stefan she'll ended up with. Matt made a look, and whispered to Elena if she could come with him, Stefan could hear it clearly but he was still ignoring them.

"I'll be right back." Elena grinned at everyone while walking away following Matt to the bathroom. Alex rolled her eyes, decided to talk with the Salvatore guy, changing the main topic they were talking about. "So, Stefan. Most people said she and I were similar and they couldn't see the difference, now can you?" She asked challenging him with a playful smirk.

"Yeah. I'd remember you aren't using the necklace. But your faces are easy to recognise either," Stefan chuckled quietly. Again this time he looked at the girl very carefully, much like someone he knew, although she was absolutely different.

"Well, I'm using bracelet." Alex lift her hand up and showed the bracelet hanging around her wrist; laughing at the conversation. "This and her necklace are our parents gifts. They said it's a gift and also a protection for us."

At the bathroom, Elena breathed out and looked at Matt, she knew there was something wrong between them. She couldn't tell what, why, and how—because she needed to hear it directly from him. "What is it?" She asked simply.

"What is it? _What, is, it_? Elena. You and Stefan. Really?" Matt replied with a high-raised voice, it was clear a jealousy was showing inside his eyes, he was jealous and she knew it.

"Matt, he's just a friend." She said convincing him.

"He's obviously admiring you, it was obvious, I looked at how he stared at you." He snapped sarcastically and gave her a look, her eyes were locked with his. "Elena I love you, but this is not right. I can't be like this. You said you can't go to the grill with me, but you're coming here with him. What should I do?"

"You should do nothing because I'm with you. What makes you think this is not right? I love you. That's obvious." Elena assured him, holding his hands, and her eyes were like pleading him to calm down.

"I don't know, Elena. I need some time alone." Matt said, pulling out his hands off hers and leave the bathroom immediately when she was about to stop him but failed. That final decision was desperating, it made Elena sighed loudly, the fight caused by a new friend she just had.

* * *

After an hour of getting her make-up and hair done, Alex was trying to decide what to wear tonight as Elena was drying her hair after shower, looking at Alex who was holding a dress out while looking onto the full length mirror. "I can't believe Matt fought with you because of Stefan." Alex said unbelievably, rolling her eyes as she started to get changed into the dress. "Well, that's actually okay... He was just, you know—jealous." Elena answered.

"I know, but he was overreacting, Elena." Alex looked at her sister while adjusting her mini dress. "How are you so excited for the party tonight? You're fighting with your boyfriend."

"Well, do I look like I'm excited?" Elena held her hands up before walking for the closet and looked for her casual outfit. "Yes." Her sister answered honestly and paused to give Elena a serious look.

"Alex, Tyler is here!" The two heard their father shouted from downstairs—Alex glared at her sister before grabbing her bag. "Who are you going with tonight?" She asked in concern.

"Bonnie. I texted her to pick me up and she says okay. So go ahead, I'm fine." Elena nodded slowly with a weak smile, letting her sister go with her boyfriend to the party earlier.

Alex nodded slowly, possibly not noticed by Elena, skipping down the stairs to see Tyler was sitting on the couch across her father's while her mother was with Jenna at the dinning chair. She practically giggled seeing her boyfriend was talking to her father and it seemed like her father enjoyed the conversation. "Well, look at you babe." Tyler's lips played a smirk while hugging her before she turned to her father. "Dad—"

"Ok go." Her dad smiled, closing the newspaper page, standing up to kiss his daughter's forehead before leaving. "Ok. See ya."

Laughing, both Tyler and Alex quickly walked out of the house into his car, heading to the party venue that wasn't far from the area. When the car was getting away from the house, she saw another car stopped in front of her house. "I think that's Bonnie. Elena said she's picking her up." Alex said tersely while looking back at the road.

"Of course Matt won't pick her up after their little fight." Tyler scoffed driving ahead to the venue when she rolled her eyes, hitting him on the arm. "Tyler!"

"Hey. Sorry, okay? I was just kidding, you know me." Tyler explained, making no expression but still pleading for her forgiveness about his joke of her sister's fight with her boyfriend. "You're not cool. Stop with all the scoffs and bad jokes unless I laughed at it."

Tyler chuckled softly at her statement and began to pinch her cheeks while his other hand was driving the wheel. "Don't pinch me! Tyler! Tyler!" Alex laughed softly but her happy face was faded when she saw a man in black was standing in front of the car, "Tyler, watch out!"

He stopped the car immediately by hitting the brakes, lucky that they didn't hit on something or crashed on anything, so they didn't get hurt after all. "Are you okay?" Tyler concerned. "Who's that? Where is he? Did we actually crash him?"

"I have no idea. Yeah I'm okay. Are you?" Alex breathed out uncomfortably, rubbing his shoulder gently. "Yeah, let's get back to the road." Tyler stated while driving away onto the road.

When the two were arrived at the venue, they got out of the car, seeing a few teenagers were already crowding the area which was already decorated with bright lights and several drinks served on the tables. "I'm gonna go for our drinks, okay? Wait here," Tyler smiled while walking away, grabbing two glasses of drinks far from where she stood.

"Hey." Someone came beside her with a simple masculine look as always, and the charming friendly and kind smile most women would fall in love of. Alex let out a heavy breath where he had scared her with his silent and quick approach. "Next time, don't do that, ever again." She told him.

He looked down onto his shoes and then immediately looked up with another charming smile. "Yeah, sorry." He chuckled quietly. "Have you seen Elena?"

"She's on the way. I came way too earlier," The girl shrugged off her shoulder lightly and smiled at Stefan. "You know, she have been fighting with her boyfriend, she'll be all late because she think about it."

"Yeah, I've been overhearing the gossip they were fighting. She seemed a little bit down, I think I can share something to make her happier." He said nodding lightly. "Look I'm going to get myself a drink. Have fun."

"Okay." Alex smiled watching him walking away from her as Tyler approached. She was really amused at the fact that Stefan was all the good guy, and he'd never been the bad guy in this case. "You're talking to that guy who was actually the reason your sister fought with Matt?" Tyler protested.

"Don't start." She sighed looking deeply into his eyes.

"Let's just get out of the crowd. I'm bored here," he told her while handing her the cup of drink and pulled her hand into the woods; and both stopped near the big tree. "You're a cheerleader, I'm a football player. You're smart and I'm a brat. You're weird and I'm cool. Let's say, I'm in love with you for being all that," He teased her while drinking his drink together with her. "Excuse you, did you just call me weird? Mr. Lockwood. So unpolite. Did you not know who my parents are?" She said, giving out a teasing gesture back at him, looking at the sky while finishing the drink. The gesture had turned him on, and so he drop the plastic glass before he pushed her softly onto the tree. "You, Mrs. Gilbert, so courageous, huh? You think you can beat me." He smirked, started to kiss her softly but slowly turned into a playful and passionate kiss—but both stopped when they heard a voice of a crow, including all the fog surrounding them. They looked around only to see nothing, "What the hell?" Tyler frowned.

"Someone help!" Both of them heard the same voice like Alex's hollered and the crowded were noisy talking about something. "That's my sister's voice, come on, Ty." She declared, holding his hand and made their way exited the woods, back into the crowded party venue. They saw Jeremy was carrying Vicki back to the main part of the party, as Matt rushed to them to join Jeremy and Elena on carrying Vicki. "Hey babe, I think I gotta help. Wait a minute." Tyler excused, joining the group on carrying Vicki to the table. "What happened to her?" He asked Jeremy.

"What the— Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt yelled as if being extremely panic about his sister as Alex ran bursting between the crowds to see Vicki. "Oh my god. It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." She gasped in shock.

"Damn it, Vicki, come on. Open your eyes, look at me." Matt alarmed, upset about his sister.

Stefan could feel the blood of Vicki's pouring from her open wound and he saw the bite marks, he took note of it, the mark. His mouth fell open as he ran from the party, heading to the boarding house, seeing Zach sitting at his desk.

"What's going on?" Zach asked casually looking at his uncle. "Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't by me." He clarified frustratedly and running upstairs to his room quickly, slamming the door shut behind him. There was obviously another vampire in town, but he hadn't encounter the vampire yet, his mind was all about the bite mark on the girls neck. Suddenly he was cut off when a crow appears, landed on one of the beams on his ceiling and when he turned around, he was shocked to see a figure standing there on the other side of the doorway, a playful smirk was playing on his lips. "Damon." He announced.

"Hello, brother." Damon purred with the smirk signature on, walking into the room as the crow disappeared when Stefan and Damon stared at each other. "Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asked.

"Wait until you see what I can do with the fog." He wiggled his eye brows but ended up glaring at his little brother in front of him.

"When did you get here?" Stefan asked bluntly.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day of school." Damon joked while started to explore the room and stopped near a shelf, running a hand on each contents. "Your hair's different, I like it."

"It's been 15 years, Damon." Stefan replied tilting his head when Damon rolled his eyes as in sarcasm.

"Thank God, I couldn't take another day of the 90s." Damon smirked playfully and raised his brows before continued talking to his brother. "That horrible grunge look, did not suit you." He scoffed while walking around the room. "Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?" Stefan made the question more clear by raising his voice like he was retorting. Damon looked at him with a playful look and replied Stefan's question like it was so simple. "I missed my little brother."

"You hate small towns, it's boring, there is nothing for you to do." Stefan announced calmly watching his brother walked near to the shelf again.

"I've kept myself busy." Damon smirked.

Stefan nodded, slipping his hands into his pocket. "You know you left that girl alive tonight, very clumsy."

"That could be a problem... For you." Damon said lowering his voice and glared darkly at his brother before he'd even answer.

Stefan shook his head, irritated at how his brother was calm with all the troubles he made for the past weeks. "Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question, however, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up into one little word," Damon paused walking closer to his brother with a dangerous smirk started to appear, "_Elena_."

* * *

Alex and Elena both sat there watching the paramedics carried Vicki into the back of an ambulance van as Matt followed them before the van left and blare the sirens. Tonight's party was distracted, everyone were leaving as they were told to, but not Bonnie, Alex, Jeremy and Tyler—they were still sitting on the part of the wooden cottage set for the party. Caroline was sitting at another part, not wanting to join them in particular, but she can still see and hear them very clearly.

"Hey, we're gonna go to Mainline Coffee and wait for news." Bonnie informed the rest of her friends. They were shaking about what just happened to one of their friend—although Vicki was actually a friend with bad habit, they couldn't forget how she had been their friends for years. "Well, I'm gonna take Jeremy home." Elena replied, started to stand up, looking at everyone.

"Guys, there is no way I'm psychic." Bonnie announced carefully. "But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling..."

"Bonnie, what?" Alex looked at her, Tyler beside her started to looked at Bonnie too while still rubbing his girlfriend shoulder gently. There was a long pause, the group were curious about what Bonnie will answer.

"That it's just the _beginning_." Bonnie finally replied, but with a scared look on her face, causing Alex and Elena to exchange looks at each other, terrified. _Beginning of what?_

* * *

Back to the Salvatores residence, the argument was still up as Damon paced the room slowly while his brother was busy watching him around. "Elena?" Damon creased his brows. "She's a dead ringer for Katherine."

Stefan walked a little bit closer, still watching his brother's moves. "Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world, does it make you feel alive?" Damon mocked with an evil grin.

"She's _not_ Katherine." Stefan clarified carefully, hanging on each words.

"Well, let's hope not, we all know how that ended. You, me, Katherine and Serene. You gonna need tissues, brother." Damon looked at the ceilings but then turned to Stefan in an instant. There's no reply.

"Tell me, when is the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel." Damon changed the subject, wiggling his eyebrows at him. Stefan responded rolling his eyes, scoffing at his brother was about to leave. "I know what you're doing, Damon, it's not gonna work."

Damon grabbed him immediately turning Stefan to face him. He knew exactly how to provoke the short-haired little guy, or annoy him to be exact. "Yeah? Come on! Don't you crave a little?"

"Stop." Stefan warned, raising an eye brow.

"Let's do it, together." Damon hit him again on the shoulder. "I saw a couple of girls out there."

Stefan gasped as his brother smacked him over again. "Or lets, lets just cut to the chase. Lets go straight for Elena and Alex!"

Impatient and angry, Stefan suddenly shoved him back, exclaiming in anger. "Stop it!"

"Imagine what their blood taste like!" Damon said, half-shouting, watching his brother turned. It was almost there, Damon was almost successful provoking him, and this time he purred playfully. "I can."

"I said stop!" Stefan yelled as his eyes turning a deep crimson, black veins popping around them and his fangs clicking down—he growled while launching himself at his older brother, pushing Damon and both were thrown through a closed window—landing hard on the concrete ground but only Stefan was seemed laying there, as then he pulled himself up with a loud groan escaped his lips.

"I was impressed." Damon said standing near a bush across where Stefan was at. "I give it a six, miss on style, but I was pleasantly surprised." He joked sarcastically. "Very good with the face." He made a goofy growling noise to mock him with a chuckle. "It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go people die." Stefan walked over to him taking his time when Damon shrugged slowly. "That's a given."

"Not here," Stefan shook his head, showing his authority. "I won't allow it."

"I'll take that as an invitation." Damon muttered, wiggling his eye brows and ended with him pressing his lower lips.

Stefan sighed loudly, sounded like he was tired of all these. "Damon, please, after all these years can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promise you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." He smiled evilly, walking closer and gave out a very playful look over his brother. Now he won, he knew he was. "Just stay away from Elena."

Damon flickered down scanning his brother and suddenly bursted out of laughing. "Elena? Oh baby brother. She isn't the one that I want. I want the cute younger Gilbert. Who's that? Oh, _Alexandra_. **Alex**."

"What do you want from her? Stop with all the troubles you made or planned." Stefan's eyes narrowed, pleading his brother to not touch any of the Gilberts—the uncomfortable feelings started to haunt him.

"Why don't you tell Alex you had a brother? Or shall I tell her myself? I would." Damon laughed. "By the way, where is your ring, Stefan?"

Stefan's eyes flickered down to his finger as he rubbed it with another hand; the ring was no longer on his finger, it was missing but he have got the feeling that Damon was playing around with him. "Oh," Damon shook his head, acting as if he was concerned, the fake worried face was shown. "Suns coming up in a couple of hours and, _poof!_ Ashes to ashes."

Stefan gulped, and was about to say something but he heard his brother laughed over him. "Relax." He walked over to his younger brother and held his ring out for him to take. "I got your right here."

As soon as Stefan took the ring, he immediately put the ring back on his finger properly before Damon grabbed him by his neck as his face turned into his vampire face like Stefan's earlier before. Growling, Damon threw Stefan accross the yard causing him to land on the ground, and then he stood next to him quickly in seconds.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me," Damon warned his younger, weaker brother on the ground. "You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people, I wouldn't try it again." He threatened before he smirked listening to a door opened. "I think we woke Zach up," He scoffed, started to walk away. "Sorry, Zach." He stated whistling an up-beat tune and left.

* * *

Back to the party venue, Elena spotted her brother was sitting on the other beam of the small cottage's fence as her sister was still talking with her boyfriend Tyler. "You okay?" Elena asked. "I called Jenna and she's on her way. Alex will go home with Tyler, they might gonna be late, well, you know them. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer."

"They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our grandparents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too." She suggested with her voice was lowered down as she crossed her arms looking at her messed up brother.

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that─ is that supposed to be you moving on?" He asked sarcastically and turned his dark glare to her. He had lose his grandparents, and now he didn't want to lose the girl she loved, he could tell. "Grandma and grandpa wouldn't have wanted this. They obviously don't want to see you like this.. Jeremy."

"Just leave me alone, can't you?" Jeremy said walking away as he saw Bonnie and Caroline was no longer there while Tyler was leading his sister home.

* * *

**Mystic Grill**

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked Caroline whom sat across her table—she looked like an incredible mess. "Nope." Caroline moaned.

"Keep drinking, I've got to get _you_ home, I've got to get _Elena_ home and I've got to get _me_ home." Bonnie joked.

"Why didn't he go for me?" Caroline snapped looking at Bonnie. "I mean, how come the guys that I want never want me?"

"I'm not touching that." Bonnie whispered.

"I'm inappropriate, I always say the wrong things and.. And Elena always says the right things!" Caroline spoke sarcastically, blaming the friend that was actually popular than she is. "She doesn't even try and he just picks her and she's always the one that everyone picks for everything, and I try so hard and I'm never the one!"

Bonnie shook her head in respond. "It's not a competition, Caroline."

"Yeah it is. Bonnie!" She snapped. "She got picked on everything. _Everything_!"

"Care." Bonnie shook her head again and looked at the blonde in concern, the insecurity she had about her own self had been driving some of the people crazy. "Maybe if you'd calm yourself, there will be someone to pick you." She commented over her, trying not to sound defending anyone in the case. Caroline widened her eyes, but a minute later, she already had her head on her hand.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Matt was sitting on the couch in Vicki's room where she had been resting after the incident—a minute later he was aware that she woke up, gasping stutteredly. "Vicki, Hey, hey, it's ok. You're gonna be ok." Matt assured her while caressing her hair gently.

"Matt-"

"Hey, don't try to talk, ok? You're fine." He tried to comfort her—and himself, of course. It was irritating to know that his sister was still gasping, terrified about the incident. It's like she wanted to say something about the incident, and so he let her. "_Vampire_."

* * *

Elena sat at her room, writing in her diary whilst sitting on her window seat, thinking about everything that had happened today when she saw Stefan a while ago, and was actually everything that had just happened tonight, but it focuses on her feelings when she walked on the bridge with him. She sighed deeply as she saw her sister rushed into the room, dropping her bag on the bed, and throwing herself onto the bed beside her bag. "Hey." Alex greeted lazily as she let out a deep, loud and heavy sigh. "I've got no idea about today's incidents. It was terrifying yet panicking.." She added to note.

"Yeah. And Jeremy's depressed. About Vicki." Elena informed her sister, rubbing her arm uncomfortably, surrendered about their brother. "Of course he is. But you should leave him alone to deal with it."

Alex glanced up at her sister on the window seat and heard a repeated knock on the door when both of them quickly made their way downstairs before her parents get bothered by the knocks. When the two sisters opened the door, they stared at the guy; Stefan who was looking mainly at Elena. "I'm sorry it's late, and distratcing but I needed to know that you were okay?" Stefan looked at her.

"You know, for months, that's all anyone's ever wondered about me," Elena shrugged her shoulders as Alex looked at both Elena and Stefan. "If I'll be okay."

"And what do you tell them?" Stefan asked when she paused to think about it. "I tell them that I'll be fine." She shrugged again.

Alex started to spoke, helping what Elena was trying to explain after all. "Well, she didn't want too much people worried about her."

"Okay... Do you ever really mean it?"

"Ask me tomorrow." Elena replied tersely with a half-smile. "We're afraid our parents would suspect us about what did we just did."

"Yeah, okay, I understand that." Stefan smiled.

"Okay.. Good night." She said while slowly closing the door. "Night, Elena and Alex."

* * *

**Author's Notes****:** _And so this is the first chapter! Fyi, I changed some dialogues and skipped some scenes but I hope you guys are enjoying it! Please leave a review, tell me if I should continue or not, I would love to read your reviews. Damon and Stefan are waiting for your follows, favs and reviews! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2: The Night of The Comet

**Days of Darkness**  
Season 1  
**Chapter 2:** The Night of The Comet

* * *

Alex stared up at the ceiling waiting for her sister to be done. She had been thinking about the man in black that caused her to felt the real terrified feeling. It was like you're being terrorised and shocked. But just when she thought nothing else could surprise her, yesterday's incidents did. When a crow hit her father's car, she spotted the man in black in the bar without seeing his face, a crow and fogs was all around her and Tyler and lastly Vicki got bite marks on her neck. Everything were still inside her mind until now—all the terrified feeling was still haunting her.

When she saw her sister was done with the outfit and writing her diary, she eventually rolled over the bed, flipping onto her stomach and stood up immediately to follow her sister walking outside. After whatever happened, Alex thought she needed to get over it, she don't want to feel more pain after her grandparents death—no she can't. No more people should have die.

Outside the room, they encountered their aunt dressed in dark blue dress, getting ready for something. Alex narrowed her eyes when she saw her aunt was messing around with her look and hair. "Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" She asked for opinions.

"Depends on where you're going." Alex replied casually while checking on her phone.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" She wondered, putting her hair up to show Alex and Elena, causing them to wonder where were their parents until it was Jenna that have to attend Jeremy's parent-teacher conference today. "Sexy stewardess." Elena commented, coming up behind Alex as Jenna eventually let her hair down.

"Boozy housewife." Alex smirked.

"Up it is." Jenna confirmed, turning back to his nieces who was chuckling before Jenna got her voice back to commented over them. "You guys are feisty today."

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff." She explained while giving her aunt a look.

"Where is Jeremy?" Alex asked distracting them while checking on Jeremy's room which was empty, no sign of him. "He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse."

There was a long awkward pause when their aunt stopped and looked at both of them. "There is no wood shop, is there?" Jenna sighed.

"No." Alex shook her head lightly as her older sister sighed loudly just like what her aunt just did.

"Yeah." Jenna muttered defeatedly and looked away at nothing, Alex exchanged glare at her sister who was shrugging. "Where's mom and dad anyway? I thought it should be mom who attend the conference."

"Your mom and dad left to the council hall, they had a meeting to attend, something happened last night." Jenna explained as she was done with the entire hair-do, and then started to walk for the staircases together with the twins.

* * *

Jeremy leaned on a wall and starred at Vicki who was laying on the hospital bed, sleeping well and tightly. His face was showing a deeply sad facial expression looking at her—he can still remember her condition last night, she was helpless, terrified and hurt. If only he knew what attacked her that night, he would have reported it to the local sheriff immediately, so the case would be investigated sooner or later and no more people got attacked.

When he was scanning her plus making sure if she was okay, a nurse came into the room checking on Vicki's tab. "You can't be in here, hun. Visiting hours don't start till 9:00." The nurse told him, clicking on the tab and wrote something to the paper she held.

"I just—" He blinked. "How is she?"

"She's lost a lot of blood." She stated while still writing the report of Vicki's current condition. "Yeah, but she's gonna be ok, right?"

The nurse walked towards him and grabbed him by his shoulder, pushing him gently to get outside the room immediately. "She needs her rest. So you come back later, come on."

* * *

In History class while Mr. Tanner was explaining about the origin of Mystic Falls' comet, Elena took some seconds to turn her gaze to Stefan as Alex was watching her sister and her new friend—and then at Matt. Alex would honestly tell she didn't understand whatever was between her sister and those guys.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration..." Mr. Tanner paused as he glared at both Stefan and Elena as they were staring at each other. "Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"

Elena shook her head lightly responding the question, hoping he wasn't actually upset at her and Stefan who seemed didn't listen to Mr. Tanner as well, and then when Mr. Tanner was about to reply her, the school bell rang interrupting him—a sign of freedom for both Elena and Stefan.

Alex and Tyler walked out of the class after she could see her sister was looking at Matt who was walking away like an ignorant, probably still being upset about her and Stefan who were getting closer. The two of them walked out with Bonnie and Caroline, who were talking about Bonnie's psychic powers that she was telling about. "I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something." Bonnie chuckled, "Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor, so I kinda turned out... _Crazy family_, yes. _Witches_? I don't think so."

"Witch? Okay, a _witch_?" Caroline almost moaned, scoffing quietly at the explanation. "Well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night."

"I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?" Bonnie turned to her blonde best friend with a slight chuckle. "I don't know, I was drunk." The blonde answered simply.

"And, hey, what's that about what you told us last night? This is just the beginning?" Alex asked curiously, looking at Bonnie in hope she'd answer the meaning of her statement.

"I don't know, I just got the feeling, but I'm kind of sure it's right." She replied simply looking at both Alex and Tyler who were holding hands. "Okay.. I thought you knew something about it."

There was a break for a few seconds until Tyler excused that he wanted to split out from them, joining his team at the park near the field, talking about random things. Before he went outside, there was a moment that Tyler used to kiss Alex on the lips and left. Alex just smiled, watching him leave, but interrupted when Bonnie asked her to get back to their conversations earlier.

* * *

"Matt! Matt!" Elena called out while running to his side as he was walking away ignoring the girl he really loved. "Hey, I needed to talk." She announced while fixing her hair, taking a piece of it and brushed them over her ear. She watched him—and there was no answer at all, none coming out of Matt's lips. "Matt!" She prompted again.

A muscle jerked in his cheek as he stopped walking and turned to his girlfriend. "_What._"

"We can't always stop talking to each other, okay? I need to talk, we need to talk. About this." Elena snapped almost yelling, frowning at her boyfriend next to her. She didn't care if anyone was hearing or watching, all she need to do is to fix his and hers relationship.

"Elena, stop this. If you are happier, be with him. But I want to fight for you," Matt told her in a low volume of voice, narrowing his eyes.

Elena didn't miss what he was just saying, and blinked a couple of times. She just couldn't believe this because after all he always been hiding the pain. "Then fight for me," She said. "We shouldn't have fig-"

She was interrupted when he landed his lips on hers and then leaned his forehead against hers after that. "I love you," he muttered quietly earning a happy look from her. "I love you."

Matt smiled at his girlfriend and began to walk together again along the road. "How's Vicki anyway?" She concerned, looking at the guy beside her.

"The hospital are keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." Matt told her with a relief sigh, a sign of worry, in which no matter how rebel his sister was, he had always be there for her and he cared about her. Elena wondered if only his brother did the same like Matt, she would probably be the happiest girl ever in the world, all the sorrow she felt would be gone. "That's a good news." She said.

"Yeah." He nodded quietly, not noticed by Elena, who was thinking of something to change reply.

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" She wondered.

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so, we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home." He said and was still walking with her, beside her, looking straightly at her.

"Vicki's lucky that she's okay." Elena said while lowering her voice, rubbing her arm uncomfortably. She and Matt wasn't actually aware there was Stefan sitting on a table, listening to their entire conversation, including the fights.

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers." He informed, worried about the town and everything happened inside it.

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?"

"She said it was a vampire." Matt told, causing Stefan who overheard the conversation to surprised that Vicki knew about what species his brother was—as he was the one who attacked her. "What?"

"Yeah," He breathed out. "She wakes up last night and mutters_ vampire_ and then passes out."

"Ok, that is weird." She chuckled quietly, being incredibly confused with the whole vampire attack things. "I think she was stoned."

Inside the hallway, Bonnie, Caroline and Alex stopped near the door that connected the building to the park and the field. Alex held a book with her arms and hugged it while talking to her two best friends about the entire Vicki thing last night—it was still the hot news inside the school, almost everyone were witnessing, and now they were all talking about it. "Did you guys see the bite marks on Vicki's neck?" Alex asked them.

"No, I didn't." Caroline shrugged her shoulders and turned to Bonnie carefully. "How about you Bon?"

"Well.. When I bumped her earlier before the incident, I saw a crow and fogs. I don't know, it was getting me dizzy sometimes." Bonnie sighed as Alex began to hug her tightly, patting her back, but Bonnie immediately pulled out and made a worried face. "What?" Alex asked.

"This psychic thing... You know. When we hugged, it means I touched you; and I saw this crow and fogs, like my vision when touching Vicki." She panted, looking at Alex carefully and exchanged glare with Caroline.

"So is this like a serial murderous story? Is she gonna be attacked too?" Caroline blinked her eyes frequently waiting for Bonnie's response.

"No... I don't know. Let's not talk about it, let's hope she didn't get attacked." Bonnie calmed the situation, forming a smile and looked at Alex but her attention was drawn somewhere outside the building where she saw her brother walked towards her boyfriend. "Not anymore," Alex groaned quietly. "What?" Caroline frowned.

"It's my brother." Alex said, immediately put her books into her bag. Outside, Jeremy walked towards Tyler as he was talking to several friends. What Alex worried was, Tyler was some kind of disliking Jeremy for some reasons—she could did the same for his personality, but he's however her brother and she had spend years together with him.

"Hey, Tyler." He called reaching him as Tyler's attention turned to the little Gilbert. "I'm sorry to interrupt, I was just, uh, wondering if you have visited Vicki? How was Vicki doing? I mean, you two were together, is she okay?"

"No I haven't. But let's hope she's okay." Tyler replied simply, "Now get out of here. Don't bring these up, she's no longer with me, your sister will not like this."

"You told Vicki even if you broke up with her, you will be there with her, by her side and take care of her. Now, did you know what attacked her? Is she gonna be fine? Have you asked her brother at least?" Jeremy questioned casually, but it has got Tyler on his nerves.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Tyler threatened with his eyes full of darkness, glaring at Jeremy as if he was going to die.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it, huh?" Jeremy squared up to him and glared back before he shoved Tyler. "Cause I vote for right here and right now."

"Walk away, Gilbert. I don't want your sister to see this. It's for your own best too, dude." Tyler warned sarcastically, or upsetly, at his girlfriend's little brother that he have always disliked, to be honest.

"Jeremy!" A voice came approaching, it was Alex. Jeremy rolled his eyes, walking a few steps away from Tyler and looked at his sister who was coming. "What?" He clenched his jaw, looking at her.

"What is your problem? Why are you even picking a fight with Tyler? He have done nothing. Are you _stupid_ or what? Stop it." She retorted loudly, pushing Jeremy by his firm chest. "Listen, Gilbert, you better walk away. This is your final warning. I don't wanna fight you."

"Tyler." She retorted at Tyler who was also seemed to get the argument hotter—making Jeremy even angrier.

"No, this is your final warning, _dick_. I've done watching Vicki got depressed about you─and if you, ever, do the same to my sister, I swear to God, I will kill you — for Vicki's and my sister's sake." Jeremy warned back, being completely fearless of who he was dealing with, and immediately left Tyler and Alex there.

"I'm sorry, he'd got me on my nerves." Tyler apologised while rubbing Alex's back and watched Jeremy walked away.

_Dammit_. She closed her eyes slowly, thinking about her brother that had been acting strange and short tempered for the past days. She knew it was all about their grandparents who had been there with them almost all the time until they passed away ─ everything in her family had changed almost one hundred percent. And that look on his face a while ago was showing how hurt he had been. She thought about his bond to her sister for the past months, and it wasn't also getting better.

She let out a deep sigh, and when she opened her eyes, all the memories about her family when it was still complete rushing back, it was hurt but she held it inside her. She decided to go check on her little brother because she knew he needed someone—and Elena couldn't be the fittest one to accompany him when their relationship was worst. "I think I need to check on my brother, alright? I want to make sure he's okay." She said kissing his cheek and immediately ran after Jeremy who was getting inside the building.

Alex's gripped on Jeremy's neck, dragging him to the quieter part of the school halls, and then threw him away softly onto the corner of a wall and a locker when she glared down to him who was wincing. "What the hell were you thinking? Alex asked. "You think you can just deal him that simply? He's two years older than you, and you're picking a fight with him."

"I'm getting real sick of him, Alex!" He yelled at her. "You're choosing the wrong side. Why the hell you are on his side and not on mine? I'm your twin brother. Why are you even dating him? He's a dick. Do you know what he promised to Vicki when they broke up? He said he will be there for her although they were no longer together. But his action was the complete opposite of his sayings — he didn't care about her."

"He has me, Jer. Alright? He didn't do anything he promised to Vicki because of it, he want to protect my feelings. He was no longer a dick you knew. Okay? I'm dating him because he's a good man. He's not the dick we knew dating back to when he dated Vicki." She said, her mouth fell open, watching how her brother had gone crazy just because of the Donovan chick.

He stood up and made a pleading face, looking at her, hoping she would understand but she didn't. "You're obsessed over Vicki that's all. If you like her, date her, and then you can replace Tyler and do his promises of taking care of her." She said, lowering her voice.

"Just, leave me alone, Alex. I don't want to talk to anyone right now." He walked away to the other part of school halls as she sighed loudly, watching him walking away. Fighting with her twin brother was the worst part of whatever happened today.

* * *

As soon as the school was finished that day, Elena texted Alex to come to the grill to get some coffee and talk about random things, she also invited Caroline and Bonnie for the discussions.

"Well, I talked to Grams and she told me the comet was a sign of impending doom." Bonnie informed. "The last time it past over Mystic Falls there was lots of death, so much blood and carnage it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline rolled her eyes. "So then what?"

"So then nothing." Elena replied. "Me and Matt get back."

"Not that. I mean, you and Stefan talked through phone all night?" The blonde asked. "There was no meeting, sloppy first kiss or touchy-feely of any kind?"

"Wait, you talked through phone call? When?" Alex turned to her sister.

"Nope, we didn't go there. You know I have Matt," Elena shrugged and then began to responded her sister. "Late night, when you fell asleep Alex. Well, I gave him my number yesterday on the way to the grill."

"She didn't tell you, Alex?" Caroline asked. "And not even a handshake? I mean, we are your friends, you are supposed to share the_ smut_."

"We just talked for hours, I didn't tell him to come over. And that's it." Elena replied simply.

"What is with the blockage? Ask him to meet you while your sister is gone sleeping." Caroline suggested, "Jump his bones already."

Bonnie and Alex both exchanged glares before playing a smirk on their lips about Caroline's words. "Woah, you're an addict." Alex chuckled.

"Whatever." Caroline ignored Alex and Bonnie. "Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, _sex_!"

"Profound." Elena rolled her eyes while standing up from her seat, grabbing her bag.

"Wait, where are you going?" Bonnie asked looking up at Elena.

"Caroline's right." She said, "It's easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up taking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do."

"I'm coming along." Alex confirmed with a slight smile appearing on her lips.

Elena titled her head waiting for her sister. "Let's go."

"Yeah, let's go. Later, guys." Alex waved at both Caroline and Bonnie, walking with Elena together leaving the grill.

Meanwhile at the Gilberts house, Jeremy walked downstairs and went passing the kitchen only to see his aunt was there talking to him when he grabbed his jacket. "I picked up dinner." She said as he turned his gaze to her for the moment, "Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole."

"No, I'm good, thanks." Jeremy said walking away with the jacket he carried.

"Eat anyway. It's a ruse. I want to talk." She replied in mutters, narrowing her eyes at her nephew as Jeremy started to leave, ignoring his aunt's offers.

"Hey, you! Come, sit!" She yelled out and pointing out with her point fingers as he began to turn around lazily and sat in front of Jenna. "Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchie food whenever I got stoned."

"You get high?" He grinned in a strange way.

"Did. Past tense." She squinted her eyes as he watched her speaking and his grin faded slightly when Jenna started to get everything from the shopping bag out. "But, yeah. Loved it. Anything to get a little distraction from life... Reality. And it worked. For a while. Never lasts, though. Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it, but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding."

While Jenna was talking and walked approaching the fridge, he made his way leaving the house through the back door when Jenna wasn't looking. But then she sighed when she noticed he was already gone leaving her hanging with her sentences.

* * *

When the sisters were arrived at the Salvatores boarding house, Elena practically ran up for the door and rang the doorbell twice as Alex made her way joining her, trying to plan out conversations in her head. _She was just getting back together with her boyfriend, and she was meeting Stefan? That was not a good idea_, at least that what was Alex keeping inside her head. When no one came to the door, Alex hit the knocker but the door suddenly swung open slowly. Both of the sisters looked into the hallway of the house and started to walked inside, fearless to walking into the house. "Stefan?" Elena called out.

"Elena, I don't think this is a good idea. You know.. The whole entering-without-waiting for the owner thingy." Alex said reasonably while putting her phone into her bag, leaning her head inside and looked everything she saw first in there. The older brunette ignored her younger sister while walking more further into the house, and Alex, however, needed to follow her.

When they heard the door hinges squeak, Elena walking towards the door to see it, but both of them jumped out when they saw a crow came through the door and then Alex quickly turned, ended up standing near a guy with bright icy blue eyes and stared at him. "We, uh, we're sorry for barging in." Alex apologised and quickly stepped backward to gave it some personal space.

"Well, the door was..." Elena said but when she looked back, the door was closed. "Open."

Damon looked towards Elena for a few seconds. "You must be Elena..." He hung up while scanning the other brunette, "And you're Alex, right? I'm Damon, Stefan's older brother."

"Stefan didn't mention that he had a brother?" Alex stared at him confusedly, narrowing her eyes and glared at her sister. "Well, Stefan isn't on to brag." He answered still locking his eyes on Alex.

"Please, come in. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." He moved to the side and led the two into the luxury living room, where Alex stared to compliment everything about the decorations as her jaws broke open. "Wow, this is your living room?" Elena asked.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction." Damon joked with a slight chuckle escaped his curvy lips. "It's a little kitschy for my taste."

"This is so awesome." Alex chuckled as Damon responded throwing a wink at her.

"I see why my brother's so smitten, it's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one, nearly destroyed him." Damon explained catching Elena's attention in an instant. "The last one?" She asked.

"Yeah. Katherine. His girlfriend?" He creased a brow more in a teasing sort of way. "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Uh, nope."

"Oops." He made a teasy smile. "Well, I'm sure It'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

Elena nodded slowly as she turned to her sister who was started to speak. "You say that like every relationship is doomed to end."

"I'm a fatalist." He smirked at Alex, still scanning her once again. "Hello, Stefan."

When the two turned around, followed by Damon, they saw Stefan was standing there watching them, looking at Damon angrily. "Elena, Alex, I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan stated, but he didn't took his dark brown eyes off his older brother Damon.

"We should have called, sorry." Elena nodded slowly, followed by Alex's nod. "Yeah, Elena's right. We're just─"

"Oh, no, don't be silly. You two are welcome anytime, aren't they, Stefan?" Damon smiled charmingly and looked at Elena. "You know I should break open the family photo albums, or some home movies. But I have to warn you, he wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by, girls." Stefan spoke to them softly whilst glaring darkly at Damon. "Nice to see you."

"Yeah, we should probably, uh, go." Alex nodded with a wide smile started to appear on her lips, the smile that have taken over Damon's attention that moment.

"Yeah. Anyway, it was nice to meet you, Damon." Elena said looking at the older brother while slinging the bag on her shoulder. "Great meeting you too, Elena."

"And it was nice to meet you, Alex." Damon walked a little bit closer to the younger twin while grabbing her hand and land his lips on top of it. "Stefan...? Stefan?" Elena asked as Stefan was blocking her way to leave, and then after his brother released Alex's hand—Stefan moved away, giving the girls a way to leave.

Alex breathed out while running impatiently outside the house together with her sister, closing the door behind them, and walked away from the house's area. Back into the boarding house, the argument was still on. "Great gals." Damon smiled.

"_Whoo!_ Alex is passionate and, Elena, she's got... Spunk." The smile on his lips turned into a very playful smirk. "Did you overwork yourself today? Let me guess... Hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan countered walking towards the fireplace.

"Well, were you successful?" Damon asked playfully. "Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

"How long were they here?" Stefan asked fiddling with his ring slowly. "Were you worried, Stefan?"

"Scared I might use the whole mind tricks to the _cute_ passionate Alexandra Gilbert or your little crush? Relax, brother." Damon scoffed sarcastically and patted his brother's shoulder twice.

"What game are you playing, Damon?" Stefan asked turning around to Damon who was shrugging at the moment before walking away. "Guess you'll have to wait and see, won't you?"

Over the Gilberts house, Jenna, Alex and Elena were standing in the kitchen making food together. Alex was pouring chocolate souce onto her sundae as Elena began to help mixing it before Alex took some with the spoon and tried it.

"He's on the rebound, and he has raging family issues." Elena explained while tried some of the sundae she made and exchanged look with her sister.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend." Jenna commented.

"Yeah, at least it wasn't mommy issues." Alex chuckled, licking her lips and put the sauce back onto the kitchen's cupboard. "Or cheating issues, or amphetamine issues."

"You tell us." Jenna shrugged lightly and laughed grabbing an apple while taking a bite of it before the door was opened and was heard closed a while later. Alex turned to see Jeremy walked in with his hood up, looking at Alex for a moment and then glaring at Elena and Jenna before running for the stairs. "Hey Jer─"

"Jeremy!" Jenna called, running after him and standing at the bottom on the stairs while ignoring how she had cutted Alex off. "Where were you?"

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool once too and that's cool." He said holding a thumb up at Jenna. "Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna groaned, throwing her apple at Jeremy as he tried to walk upstairs.

"Ow! Why, Why? Why did you do that?" Jeremy asked turning around.

"Listen to me, quit ditching class, or you're grounded and I'll tell your mom and dad. End of discussion." Jenna warned.

"Parental authority, I liked it." Jeremy gave her another thumbs up and a weird grin that made Alex laughed quietly. "Sleep tight." He finally walked upstairs and headed to his room.

"Depression had lead him into an idiot." Alex shrugged, tried another spoon of sundae and then wiped the table with the tissues.

* * *

The next day, Stefan was inside his room getting ready for school as Zach came giving him a lecture, it felt very peculiar for this younger man to gave the ancient vampire a little lesson. Stefan looked at his nephew as if asking what's he doing here. "What is Damon doing here?" He finally sent out an ask.

"He wants to make my life miserable, that's how he enjoys his." Stefan replied tersely, buttoning his shirt immediately.

"Well, he's putting us all at risk, this girl in the hospital could talk." Zach informed carefully while looking at his uncle.

"She won't, I took care of her." Stefan promised but this had made Zach questioned cautiously. "You sure?"

"I'm not sure, Zach." Stefan admitted with a heavy sigh escaped his lips. "I don't know how well it worked, I'm not as strong as Damon."

"So, what happens if it doesn't work?" Zach asked again when Stefan shrugged and about to leave. "I don't know, I'll deal with it.

"Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, this _girl_ you came back for?" He called to Stefan who was stopping at the door and was giving his nephew a look before leaving the room in silence.

At the grill, Jeremy encountered Vicki near the bar as she was about to leave, but he paused her there. From the distance, Tyler was watching the two while Alex was sitting beside him to watch her twin brother. "Vicki, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"Fighting with Robert about my schedule. You'd think getting ripped up by a rabid animal would merit an extra sick day." She joked with a chuckle.

"Well, are you feeling ok?" Jeremy asked again about her condition. "I hurt."

"Well, the doctor gave you something, right?" Jeremy made sure, raising his brows.

"The kid stuff." The drug addict teen replied. "Nothing with an 'o' on it, I think they're onto me."

Jeremy laughed with her before grabbing a bottle of pills from his hoodie pocket slowly, not wanting anyone to notice. "Here, knock yourself out, literally." He placed the whole bottle in her hand.

"Thanks, Jer." Vicki smiled at him, taking two instantly, and looked at him. "Are you gonna watch the comet later?" Jeremy asked hopefully.

"I hadn't really thought about it." She admitted coyly. "But I could be talked into it. I'll meet you out there in a few."

Tyler blinked almost a couple of times when Alex watched Tyler being irritated watching her brother and his ex-lover being together. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breathe and thought positively about her boyfriend. It felt like she was suffocating inside, there were so many thoughts zipping through her mind, and all conflicted. But again, she tried to think more positive, because she knew one thing that Tyler loves her and she loves him. "I'm just going to ask her if she's okay, would you let me?" Tyler asked distracting her 'trying-to-calm' thoughts as he caressed her hair gently. "Yeah, sure." She smiled─faked a smile perhaps, when her favorite guy walked away approaching his ex lover. "Hey, Vic. How you feeling?" He tried to smile.

"Like you care." She spat quietly walking away from them as Jeremy made a look in a mocking manner, sending it towards the Lockwood guy. "What are you lookin' at, Gilbert?" He hissed walking back to her girlfriend on the seat. Jeremy turned to see them and was annoyed at how he had asked Vicki how was her and all, he walked back to her girlfriend who was his sister. "She didn't want to talk to me. So okay. I'm still good." Tyler said practically while wrapping an arm around her neck watching Jeremy leave the grill immediately.

* * *

Alex and Tyler casually sat on the picnic bench while watching Bonnie and Caroline turning on their candles and then Bonnie passed them two pieces of candles after that. "Some people in the grill are so, not cool. They are going to miss this!" Bonnie stated and turned to their candles who wasn't lit and did it for them. "Exactly." Alex laughed, sharing the candle's lit with Tyler.

Alex, unknowingly, and suddenly spotted Matt looking at Elena and Stefan jealously as they were talking together and sharing candles lit. "Alex, back to the discussion!" Bonnie held her hands up.

"Yeah, yeah. Relax." She said with a positive smile. "It's the night of the comet, why would I miss it?"

"She's right, let's move and join the crowds." Tyler suggested, standing up on the ground and ready to walk with his girlfriend. "Let's go." Bonnie confirmed.

* * *

A while later, a voice came from Damon's right side as he looked up to see the girl he had bitten at the back to school party. "I know you." She said; it was Vicki.

"Well that's unfortunate." Damon smirked, turning his gaze at her when she walked towards him and started to stare intently. "I don't know how but your face."

"Excuse me, sorry." She apologized leaving to the bathroom shortly and stood near the sink looking at her pale face on the mirror. She popped another two pills from the pill bottle Jeremy had given her and quickly washing them down with sink's water. When she rose back up and looked at the mirror, she saw Damon standing there and few forward, started to attack her and ripping into her neck.

Later, everyone met again as Bonnie, Tyler, Alex, Elena and Caroline were all sitting together at a table and joined by Matt inside the grill. They were talking about the comet, until Jeremy came interrupting them. "Hey," Jeremy walked over. "Has anyone seen Vicki?"

"You're her stalker, you tell us." Tyler spat calmly leaning back on the chair. Jeremy replied, "I can't find her."

Alex looked at her brother and unexpectedly got shocked, at the same time still waiting for everyone to react about it as well. "She properly found someone else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, guess you've been replaced."

"Tyler, stop." Alex warned quietly, rubbing his firm chest to calm him down and then turned to Elena who gave out an ask in an instant. "What's with the pill pusher?"

"Ask him." Tyler gestured towards Jeremy, caused Alex to shock. "Seriously, Jer? Are you dealing?"

"What, are you gonna do this right now?" Jeremy glared.

"She's never gonna go for you," Tyler's eyes darkened. "I knew her well,"

"She already did." Jeremy growled. "Over and over again."

"You slept with Vicki?" Alex half-shouted.

"She means Vicki Donovan slept with you." Caroline chuckled nastily, as if she was giggling seductively. "And I didn't have to force her into it." Jeremy looked evilly at Tyler.

"Stop." Alex warned again.

"What the hell is Jeremy talking about?" Matt asked Tyler in protest, being protective of his little sister. "It's nothing, man. He's a punk, let's just ignore him."

"All of you need to shut up now, okay?" Alex affirmed while standing up. "She's missing and these debate about sleeping together won't help!"

"She's right." Tyler agreed. "We should go search for Vicki,"

"How?"

"We'll check the entire grill bathrooms." Bonnie stated, dragging Caroline and Elena with her to the bathrooms. "I'll check the square." Matt declared.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy attempted to leave.

"Not until you're done with me, _huggie bear_." Alex grabbed him to the corner. "So you're dealing now? Really? I'm sick of these, okay? I tried to calm down, but you're getting on my nerves."

Tyler crossed his arms watching his girlfriend dealt with her brother in the corner, he found it amusing if he want to be honest. "I'm not dealing." Jeremy said.

"That's a nice cover up story, and it was some kind of foolish. Jer, it's a serious matter, this is the last warning, okay? I'll keep an eye on you." Alex shook her head lightly watching her brother.

"Elena and Jenna are enough giving me such warns and complains. And now, not you too." He protested.

"Should I tell about this to mom and dad, or you want me to keep an eye on you? Pick one." Alex said, offering choices, leaning back against a wall and still waiting for Jeremy's response. "I choose none of the choices." He glared at her and Tyler before leaving to the square joining Matt.

* * *

On top of a shop building, Stefan caught Damon was holding Vicki basically on the edge of the building. It took Stefan a second to got himself up there, and he was already looking directly at his brother and Vicki at the edge of the roof. "Excuse me." Stefan interrupted although Damon had already interrupted when he was aware his heroic brother was already there.

"No! No!" Vicki shrieked when she felt like she was about to fall. "Shh, I'm not gonna drop you."

"Not bad." Damon said covering Vicki's mouth. "Have you been eating bunnies?"

"Let her go." Stefan ordered.

"Shh. Really?" Damon asked, surprised, taking his hand away from her mouth. "Okay." He almost have dropped her as she screamed quietly.

"No! No!" Stefan stepped forward.

"Ugh, relax." Damon threw her forward into Stefan's arms.

Vicki sobbed, "What's happening?"

"I don't need her to be dead, but you might." Damon smirked at Stefan before looking down at the terrified drugged teenager. "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know, an animal." She admitted, although it didn't sounded convincing.

"Are you sure about that? Think about it. Think really hard." He faced her. "What attacked you?" Damon repeated the question.

"A vampire." She whispered terrifiedly and moved a few steps back. "Who did this to you?"

"You did!" She exclaimed.

"Wrong!" Damon interrupted her in a humorous voice and convinced her again with his mind tricks. "It was Stefan." He whispered as he grabbed her to his side as he began to compel her. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"_Stefan Salvatore_ did this to me." Vicki repeated.

"He's a vampire." Damon continued compelling the teen. "A vicious, murderous monster."

"Please, Damon, please, don't." Stefan begged him to stop the acts and the tricks as Damon stopped compelling her, ripping off Vicki's bandage. "If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you're gonna do now." He smirked while throwing the weakened young girl at Stefan with the bandage followed. "Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak." Damon scolded his younger vegetarian vampire brother. "A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the powers you could have, that you now need." Damon watched as his brother was became darker with blood lust, but was still trying to resist it at the same time. "But you can change that, human blood gives you that."

Stefan shook his head, trying harder to resist the blood craving, fighting the urges of feeding the girl on the ground. "You have two choices." Damon said, "You can feed and make her forget, or you can let her run screaming 'vampire' through the town square." He offered while looking down into the town square where he spotted Alex with her _pathetic dumbass boyfriend_, as Damon called Tyler, was looking for this girl who was with him right now.

"That's what this is about?" Stefan finally spoke firmly. "You want to expose me?"

"No, I want you to remember who you are!" Damon retorted.

"Why?" Stefan asked while looking at his older brother. "So I'll feed, so I'll kill, so I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again... You know what? Let her go, let her tell everyone that Vampires have returned to Mystic Falls, let them chain me up and let them drive a stake through my heart." Stefan glared, "At least then I'll be free of you."

Damon scoffed at his brother before wandering over Vicki who was laying on the ground of the roof, as then he immediately pulled her. "Come here, sweetheart."

"No!"

"It's ok." He cooed before whispering something in her ears and then rubbing her arms to comfort her. "What happened?" She asked cluelessly. "Oh, I ripped my stitches open."

"You okay?" Stefan asked in concern, worried about the girl's condition. "I took some pills, man, I'm good."

Vicki laughed softly and began to left the roof carefully, leaving the two brothers alone with their debates. "It's good to be home. I think I might stay a while, this town could use a bit of a wake up call, don't you think?"

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan narrowed his eyes confused about what he was going to plan in the town.

"That's for me to know and for you to_ dot, dot, dot_." He grinned, "Alexandra Gilbert."

"Leave Alex out of these. It has nothing to do with her," Stefan demanded.

"I'll leave Alex when you leave Elena, Stefan. Think about it, and that's it. That's the only option," Damon formed the most playful smirk.

* * *

Alex got out of Tyler's car together with her twin sister, walking inside the house after kissing her boyfriend, and then closing the door behind them. When they walked upstairs, they heard stuffs were being interrogated and checked inside Jeremy's room, making noises. "Jer?" Alex tilted her head to check the room.

"No, it's me." Jenna popped from Jeremy's room, checking on his drawer. "On hypocrite patrol."

"Uh, what are you doing?" Alex tilted her head to the side and confused. "And Jeremy haven't come home yet?"

Jenna stood up, facing her nieces, straightly. "I've become my worse nightmare. The authority figure, who has to violate, a 15 years privacy... _Jackpot!_" She held up a bong, "I see the hiding places haven't gotten anymore imaginative. And no he haven't come back yet."

"What brought this on?" Elena asked, walking in the room joining her aunt while Alex stayed outside leaning back on a wall. "Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday."

"You got Tannered." Elena referred to what the kids called when getting schooled by Mr. Tanner as Alex chuckled quietly, throwing herself at the couch and scanned the bong.

"Discover the impossible, Mrs. Sommers." Jenna quoted Mr. Tanner's sayings from the parent-teacher conference. "Got it, thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up."

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna." Elena assured her, standing next to the couch Alex used to sit.

"Yes I am." Jenna sounded firm. "And you know why? Because I'm not your mother. She made everything look so easy, high school, having you two—and I was screwing this family up."

Alex looked up at her aunt in concern about what she just said, she sounded tired and felt terrible about her involvement into the family, "No, you're not. We're happy to have you, you're not screwing up anything." Alex said, repeating the point of Elena's last statement.

"No, I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and this kid gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault." Jenna grew more paranoid about Jeremy's drug problem.

"I mean, yeah, I know he's on rough times. We've been seeing worse, hearing worse about him, Aunt Jenna. But these, aren't your completely fault. This is just the fear talking." Elena informed her wisely and grabbed her hands supportively.

"You are a little scared, that's all. We all are; Alex and I are the same too." Elena looked down thinking for a second and then looked at her sister. Times been tough for the family, it's just none of her parents knew about Jeremy's problem, because they want to keep it down unless he's getting worst. "We'll see, I'm sure he'll be ok." Alex smiled weakly and hugged her aunt.

"Yeah.. And hey, I have to go do something," Elena stared at Jenna kindly after thinking for a while. "Are you gonna be ok?"

Jenna nodded slowly with a comfortably smile and rubbed Elena's hands. "Yeah." She answered tersely while looking at her niece who was standing up, getting ready to go somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Alex wondered.

Elena squinted her eyes and smiled widely. "Someplace. You stay here; with Jenna."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes while walking out the room together with Jenna as Elena was making her way downstairs.

* * *

After being left in the bar on her own, Caroline decided to return home as she was getting no more juicy information from this story, so she left the grill's bar and walked towards her car and was still thinking about the stories. There was someone dressed in black was standing far away from where she stopped, fear struck through her heart as she walking across the parking lot as she heard a loud crash came from behind her and fumbled her keys, dropping them in a jerk movement accidentally.

She bent down to grab the keys and when she stood up, there was suddenly a black-haired guy was standing in front of her when she jumped out of her skin, startled by his sudden presence.

"Sorry." He apologised with his casual arrogant smirk playing on his curvy perfect lips, catching Caroline's attention. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it was fine." She chuckled while shaking her hair slightly to brush her long bangs out of sight and started to flirt. "I was hoping I'd see you again."

"I know." He replied, wiggling his eye brows and tilted his head slightly. "Cocky much?"

"_Very much_." He smirked playfully as she replied with an amused grin.

Over the boarding house, Stefan answered to the doorbell that just rang, opening it slowly only to see his dream girl was standing there with her white outer wear. "Hey." She greeted while rubbing her fingers.

The moment was paused when he started to looked deeply into her eyes—still unbelieving that she was actually here. "Would you like to come in?" He offered moving to the side.

Elena jerked her thumb behind her while slowly turning around. "Comet's actually this way."

He blinked and smiling to himself, started following her to the brick wall outside the house as he saw she was leaning against it while looking up to the jet black skies that she thought it was amazingly beautiful.

"Sorry for barging in." She apologised with a low voice. "Especially after earlier."

"No, I'm glad you're here." Stefan replied calmly. "The way we left things, I didn't like it."

"So here's the thing; I got home tonight, planning on doing what I always do; write my diary like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was ten." She said, giving a little history flashback of her childhood. "So I get everything out, every feelings and it all goes in this little book I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid, but then I realized I'd be writing things I should probably tell you."

"What would you write?" He asked.

"I would write; Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was ok to give up. Don't take risks, stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they are excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that..." She paused, trying to find the right words to say. "I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that, the world's just going to come crashing down, and I, don't know if I can survive that. I'm with Matt, but I don't feel right. I love him, but something's wrong."

"Do you wanna know what I would write?" He asked her as she nodded. "I would write... I met a girl. We talked, it was epic. Then the sun came up and reality set in," well this is reality, right here."

She formed a little smile as her heart finally won, she can't refuse the feelings that; whenever she was around him, she feel good, and it was right. The smile appeared on her lips was pure, it wasn't forced or based on anything that forced her. She wondered what people would say if she spread her feelings to everybody, was it wrong? No, she can't make sure of it; she never will.

Both of them giggled and began to walk more further around the house's terrace, talking and started to gain knowledge of each other's life deeper. Elena decided to keep the friendship between him and her; because she can't even hurt Matt's feelings, she wanted to protect it, after all he was always the one who got hurt. How am I gonna get through this while the feeling remains with me? She thought up, but it was soon distracted when she decided to continued talking with him.

* * *

**Author's Notes****:** _Second chapter is up. Two updates in less than 24 hours! Sorry about skipping some scenes, because I have decided to focus more on the major plot twists and points. I'm so, so, in love with this chapter as this chapter is the one where Alex officially met the guy who love stalking him, Damon! ;) God, the descriptions I wrote when writing Damon scenes had caused my head to play a little scenes in there! He's such a hottie, isn't he?_

_Elena is now confused about her own feelings between loving Matt and developing sudden feeling to Stefan; remembering he had been there for her when Matt was still upset. Which team are you?! Malena? Stelena? :D Anyway, if you're waiting for more Dalex and their developments, you can wait a little bit longer until the story gets off the ground in later chapters. ;) What was your favorite part of this chapter? I would love reading your comments, critiques, and suggestions! Lastly, thank you for everyone who reads and follows the story, it means a lot to me! :D_


	3. Chapter 3: Friday Night Bites

**Days of Darkness**  
Season 1  
**Chapter 3**: Friday Night Bites

* * *

"You what?" Alex asked as she stopped rolling on the bed and turned to her sister who was adjusting her top. It was clearly annoying to know how her sister was going back to the boarding house last night. Elena told her everything while she was preparing herself for school, all of it, to the details. "That's the reason you left? You're kidding right?" Alex was confused, uncomfortable, and going crazy about her sister's love story.

Elena was ignoring her at the moment and looked at her from the mirror. She knew the whole thing she just told Alex was completely confusing her. "Yeah. I left to visit Stefan, and I'm not kidding." She finally replied in a calm tone.

"Funny." Alex countered casually with an amused mocking grin and tried to move from the bed. "Let's go, we've got practice today."

"What practice?" Elena frowned and grabbed her bag from the hanger before stopped, as if she remembered something. "Oh my god. I forgot... Cheerleading. Isn't it?"

"Yup, and tell Caroline that I can't attend the practice because I've jumped out from the cliff, and dead." Alex said simply, or lazily while walking outside the room with her bag slinging on her shoulder and walked downstairs immediately leaving Elena who was still froze standing inside her room and scoffed at how her sister tried to be funny that time.

Downstairs, Alex encountered her mother and father at the dinning area with Jenna was standing near the counter. She never had a day seeing Jeremy joining them after all. Even the last time she checked; he only walked pass by and stole her coffee. "You've been gone all day yesterday," She said in protest looking to both her parents and grabbed one piece of sandwich from the plate served on the table. "There was something we needed to discuss, it took a long time. We apologise sweetheart." Grayson explained to her with a kind smile and then flickered up to see his oldest daughter joined them. "Morning, dad, mom, aunt Jenna." Elena greeted casually, sitting next to her sister and grabbed a piece of sandwich for breakfast.

"Did Jeremy left so early?" Alex wondered.

"Yes. He left so early today." Jenna answered sarcastically as the family turned their gazes to her. "He didn't even had breakfast yet."

Alex shrugged, finishing her sandwich immediately and looked at her sister sometimes in a split moment. They knew they were having the same thought at the moment; that their brother left probably to meet his obsession at school, "Okay, bye dad and mom, we're going to school now." Alex declared practically with her mouth full of sandwich. "Cheerleading practice. Bye Jenna."

"Want a lift?" Grayson offered but the twins shook their head lightly before leaving by the back door and left the house heading to school. "Nope. Bye mom, bye dad!" Both sisters shouted.

* * *

"I'm not saying don't talk to him, Elena. I'm just saying to take it slow, because you have Matt. I understand how do you feel, but don't forget about your boyfriend." Bonnie smiled gently looking over her bestfriend, giving out advices for her to take into the note.

"I know." Elena smiled back while getting herself prepared and glared at both Bonnie and Alex who seemed unusual. "What? Seriously, what are you not saying? Bonnie? Alex?"

"No, I didn't have anything to say. Bonnie did." Alex said playfully with a chuckle as she was checking on her nails.

"Well, it's stupid." Bonnie shook her head.

"Bonnie.." She pleaded, "Spit it out."

Bonnie rolled her eyes before responding her best friend. "I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling."

"Is that it?" Elena paused giving her a 'what' look. "Bonnie."

"It was bad, bad!" Bonnie affirmed, trying to convince her that she wasn't actually want to hear it.

"Is this the whole with mojo thing again?" Elena asked sarcastically but trying to sounded calm as usual. Bonnie eventually made another reply, "You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's love story."

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good, it's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again." Elena smiled patting Bonnie's shoulder and looked at her sister. "And you know what? You, Alex, and Stefan are the big parts of that during my rough times..."

Bonnie smiled gently, knowing that she can't force anyone's will especially when it comes about heart and feelings. Alex also understand how Stefan have been there for Elena when she was in rough times, when Matt is upset with her, when all of it happened and Matt wasn't there beside her. The three teenagers sat on the grass, waiting for the bell to ring while talking about other subjects until someone came and sat with them. "Morning, Elena, Alex. And, morning, Bonnie." Stefan smiled kindly, looking at the three.

"Morning." Bonnie mumbled and stood up immediately. "I'm gonna go find Caroline, she's not answering her phone. I'll see you guys." She walked away with her head down.

"Bonnie, wait." Elena tried to reach her hands but she was walking away already; without even turning around to give Elena a chance to talk to her. She sighed loudly.

"She doesn't like me very much." He stated calmly.

"She doesn't know you." Elena explained. "She's my friend, she's looking out for me, but when she does, she will love you."

From a distance, Tyler stood next to Matt as they were playing the 'throw and catch' with football; as it was their major sport, and the match would be held soon. "Look, there's Elena and her new 'boyfriend', and my girlfriend." Tyler teased. "And what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep, right into the sunset."

"Dick." Matt hissed.

"Whilst you just stand there like one of those little yard gnomes." Tyler smirked, "So glad my girlfriend isn't interested in that new guy."

"Gnomes." Matt corrected him, catching the ball while still watching Elena and Stefan, scanning them to details; it made his heart ached whenever he noticed that she talked to Stefan and enjoyed it more than when she talked to him.

"Here's what we're gonna go." Elena started, turning to him completely, giggled. "Are you free tonight? I was just wondering."

Stefan paused when he asked, but the happy feeling inside his heart grew wilder inside him. "Yes."

"Perfect." Elena smiled and began to inform. "Dinner. My house. Eight o'clock. Bonnie, Alex, you and me. So that you and Bonnie can spend some quality time and she can see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished."

"Mmm, dinner." Alex teased.

"Shut up." Elena rolled her eyes as they all started to laugh together while from the distance, Matt was still ached, but he can do nothing. It's the last time he thought he can fight for her, he don't feel like he want to force her will anymore, not from now on.

"What am I suppose to do, Ty, it's her choice." Matt said throwing the ball to Tyler.

"Let her know she made the wrong one." He said casually and grabbed the ball, getting ready to do something that Matt sure it was something wrong. "What are you doing?" Matt asked. "Ty, don't. Ty, don't!"

Tyler decided to ignore him at the moment and laughed the ball as hard and fast as he could right towards Stefan who was already turning around catching the ball, saving himself from the humiliation that Tyler was going to do and formed a smirk towards the two guys before throwing the ball back to them, nearly knocking Tyler that time, causing Elena to laugh but Alex gasped—she knew it was Tyler who started.

"Sorry about him, Stefan. I know he's sometimes stupid." Alex hissed, walking towards Tyler angrily as Matt laughed and started walking away from him. "Good luck dude." Matt said while patting his back.

"Hey, Sorr─"

"What was that for?" Alex asked curiously trailing him off, and stood there in front of him.

"Alex, you know how Matt has been hurt watching Stefan and Elena. I'm just, trying to—"

"To what? Humiliate him? Really, Tyler? If I was Elena, I could have kill you for being such a dick towards her friend." She protested, but still keeping it in a low voice.

"Look, you know I'm trying to keep it down, and now you're the reason I wanted to change. I was a dick, and you knew that, but I promise I would change it."

"Then prove it." Alex said calmly before Tyler started to kiss her deeply, and Alex didn't deny the kiss, because she knew she loved him and always will. "What else should I prove? Tell me, and I'd be there to complete my tasks of proving."

* * *

Inside the classroom, Bonnie sat at her desk doodling in her note pad, but this time she was writing Eight, Fourteen and Twenty-two. Alex from the back seat, wondered what she was doing with her pad, because she looked busy with her own self rather than listening to Mr. Tanner.

"World War Two ended in..." Mr. Tanner started looking around, hoping his students would answer, but none of them did. "Anyone got anything? Miss Juan?"

The girl shrugged lightly when she got picked to answer the question. "1945." Mr. Tanner finished tersely.

Elena took the opportunity turning to Stefan who had just managed to get a one row back seat opposite from her. She started to whisper to him but she didn't realize she hadn't talk to Matt that much today, and she rather enjoyed talking to Stefan, or too much enjoying. Alex rolled her eyes when she was aware her sister was talking to Stefan with amused expression, flickered to Mr. Tanner at a split moment sometimes, and continued playing around with her pen on the table.

"Psst. FYI, our team sucks. They could use you." Elena argued in whispers while staring at the guy she enjoyed talking to, that have been the reason why Mr. Tanner loves to call her name due to her absence of listening to his explanation as well.

"Can't." Stefan whispered back as Mr. Tanner was asking about something. "Pearl Harbour?"

"I'm a loner." Stefan continued as she was still looking at him when Mr. Tanner caught her off guard not listening to him again. "Ms. Gilbert?"

"Hmm?" Elena asked, swung forward quickly, looking at her teacher in front of the class.

"Pearl Harbour?" He repeated.

"Erm..." Elena mumbled as her mind was blank out, she have got no idea what to answer but Stefan managed to help her. "December 7th, 1941."

"Thank you, Ms. Gilbert." Mr. Tanner said, calling him with Elena's last name as he answered the question whilst Mr. Tanner was asking Elena that moment.

Stefan nodded calmly, like it was nothing after all. "Anytime."

"Very well." Mr. Tanner stated, seeing this as a challenge, and then he locked his eyes on the Salvatore boy now. "Fall of the Berlin Wall?"

"1989." Stefan replied the question, knowing that Mr. Tanner was challenging, but he knew everything — so he accepted the challenge. "I'm good with dates, sir."

Are you?" He raised his eye brows staring at the boy and challenged even more. "How good? Keep it to the year."

Stefan shrugged, accepting the challenge fearlessly as if knew he was actually going to make everyone impressed for beating Mr. Tanner's challenge. Alex's eyes moved to Stefan, thinking of how smart he was and how intelligent he was in answering those questions. At the same moment, she saw Matt was placing his chin on his hand and doodling something inside his book being bored. "Civil rights act?" Mr. Tanner started to ask.

"1964." Stefan replied simply and tersely.

"John. F. Kennedy assassination?"

"1963."

Mr. Tanner's smile dropped, being more serious in the challenge. "Martin Luther King?"

"1968."

"Lincoln?"

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade?"

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board?"

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg?"

"1863."

"Korean War?"

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha!" Mr. Tanner exclaimed, thinking that he had caught Stefan out, almost leaping in the air with joy but Stefan stayed calm waiting for Mr. Tanner to continue. "It ended in '52."

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan spat calmly, not wanting to give up, knowing it was the correct answer.

"Look it up someone, quickly." Mr. Tanner commanded as everyone started to search the most correct answer, but Alex got the answer immediately than the others did. "It was 19..._53_."

Alex immediately looked at Stefan again, wondering how did he know all that date stuffs while everyone were bored with it. She even found it not interesting, but it seemed like it was all interesting in his eyes. Elena giggled gently as the lesson ended — she found it amusing to see Mr. Tanner's smile wiped out — it made her day. "Ok, how did you know all that? I mean, most of students found it boring." Alex wondered rolling her eyes while walking outside the classroom with Tyler, Stefan and Elena.

"Years and years of crossword puzzles." Stefan answered joking. "It's a loner thing. But I can memorise something easily once I study hard about it."

"That's amazing. It made my day," Elena laughed as Matt passed by without looking at them. "Oh, he's angry." Alex glared at her sister.

"Is it okay? You and him? You know we have been spending a lot of time together, but you and him." Stefan concerned.

"Yeah, it is okay. I dealt with it." Elena sighed seeing Tyler literally just rolled his eyes, knowing it wasn't right in some of people's eyes but she tried to keep everything down.

At the cheerleading field, Elena walked together with her sister joining Bonnie who was sitting on the ground. Bonnie was surprised that the sisters finally joined the practice again. "Oh my god!" Bonnie jumped hugging the two excitedly. "You're both here!"

"Yep." Alex smiled popping the p. "Well, we can't be the sad girls forever who lost their grandparents. And we've decided to get things back to the way they were." Elena added.

"That's good then, girls. You're moving on," Bonnie smiled happily.

"Mhm." Elena murmured, sitting down the ground near to Bonnie, joined by Alex sitting beside her. "Oh, and by the way, you are coming to dinner tonight."

"I am?" Bonnie laughed softly.

"Yep. You, me, Alex and Stefan." Elena stated smiling and stared at her bestfriend. "You have to give him a chance."

Bonnie sighed quietly while looking away. "Tonight's no good."

Alex made a face while giving the best friend a look, it was like she tried to change the subjects, she didn't seem to be liking Stefan lately. "Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times."

"Nope, she didn't tell me, yet I didn't contact her since yesterday." Alex said.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You too, Alexandra!" Elena commanded. "Bonnie, you're going to be there, that's it."

"Fine, I'll go." Bonnie frowned defeatedly.

At the football field, Stefan encountered Mr. Tanner and discussed about joining the team if it was possible. "Varsity trials were last spring, Mr. Salvatore." Mr. Tanner informed.

"I wasn't here then, sir." Stefan told.

"And you're not here now as far as I'm concerned." The teacher replied sarcastically or curtly.

"Mr. Tanner, I realize that you, and I didn't get off to the best start." Stefan replied. "And I wanna apologise for that, I've played football before, wide receiver, mostly, and I'm pretty good."

"Well, I won't be asking you who won the super bowl in '71." He joked in sarcasm.

"71 was..." He paused when he received a deathly look from his teacher. "Sorry, I, uh, I understand that, sir."

"Just to see you get knocked on your ass. Go borrow some gear." He stated, jerked his head towards the changing room. "Go! Before I change my mind." He ordered to Stefan as he walked away.

"Let's run it again!" He yelled.

"First, _my girlfriend_. Now, _my team_?" Matt sighed upsetly at the thought that Stefan was actually started to took everything from him slowly. Tyler turned, giving him a look in desbelief. "Dude, this is an opportunity. Football is a contact sport! Sometimes people get hurt." He reminded Matt putting the helmet back on.

Back over the cheerleading field where most of cheerleaders were doing warming up, the three BFFs were still concerned about their best friend who can't be contacted for the moment, and yet she wasn't in the school.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." Elena shrugged lightly looking at Alex. "It's not like her."

"Let's just try it again." Alex suggested.

"Yeah, I'll try her again." Bonnie approved Alex suggestion while grabbing her phone to dial Caroline's number immediately, hoping this time she answered the call. Suddenly, a loud burst of music came from behind Bonnie and Alex as they were sitting on the grass, it gradually got louder when Elena was aware it was Caroline and Damon in there. "Uh..." She pointed to the car as both Bonnie and Alex turned around to see the car stopping. "Oh my god." Bonnie gasped.

Alex blinked a few times as she watched Caroline leaned over her seat giving Damon a passionate kiss before she get off the car. Suddenly Alex was feeling something strange when she saw they were kissing, it felt almost heavy inside her — although she wasn't yet noticing it was almost a hurt feeling and Damon was sure this can make Alex felt something because as far as he went; no one would escape his charm once meeting him. Alex immediately shook her head trying to ignore all the thoughts she had, hoping no one noticed but Damon actually did.

"That must be the mystery guy from the grill," Bonnie stated casually.

"That's not a mystery guy." Alex replied breathlessly through clenched teeth. "That's Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore? As in Stefan?" Bonnie repeated in hushed voice referring to Stefan as Elena nodded lightly and stood up with her sister and Bonnie seeing Caroline walking over cockily looking at Alex as Damon must have probably compelled her to try making Alex felt annoyed and jealous yet envy.

"I got the other brother." She teased, looking straightly at Elena but aiming the statements for Alex and giggled softly. "Hope you don't mind." She said, turning to the others. "Sorry, I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy."

Damon wiggled his brows before putting on a smirk signature at the younger sister — he have decided to stay there for a little while to watch Alex but pretended like he was watching his fake lover Caroline. Alex breathed out, walking away from the field slowly, leaving the other cheerleaders. Caroline watched the moment and was amused that she was gone, which means she had just make her completely jealous and annoyed just like Damon ordered her to.

"What's with her?" Bonnie whispered to Elena pointing at Caroline, and then a moment later pointing at Alex who was walking away. "And her."

"I don't know." Elena replied. "Alex's acting weird."

Caroline hit the play button as the song started, everyone were moving perfectly together along the song, except Elena as she was lost and hoped that Alex wasn't walking away. "Elena, sweetie." Caroline caught her attention. "Why don't you just observe today?"

Stopping, Elena moved backwards to the football field looking over the guys playing in the field and she was surprised when she saw Stefan in his football gear, playing in the team just like what Elena told him to. He was really good at Football; being able to get past Tyler, catching all the balls that was thrown at him, and Mr. Tanner had to admit that he was quite impressed, and so Elena was.

* * *

As soon as Stefan returned home that evening, he had a quick shower and at least he had to smell good as he was going to the Gilbert's tonight. While pulling his shirt, he walked back into the room when he saw a pair of feet at his desk, causing him to start feeling irritated of the figure's presence. "How were try outs?" There was a voice behind while grabbing Stefan's journal. "Did you make the team? Very emerson, the way you reveal your soul, so many." Damon teased, as Stefan ripped his journal out of his hands. "Adjectives."

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked strictly.

Damon paused, sitting on the chair in the room. "I've come to apologise. I've been doing some... Soul searching and I want us to start over." He admitted at his baby brother. "We need to put the past behind us, you're my little brother and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you." The older Salvatore stood up, walking around the desk, about to stand next to his younger brother. "Maybe I could do it too, maybe I could learn to be a non... non-living person?" He asked smiling before it cracked into a smirk and walked away slowly. "Maybe there's hope for both of us."

"You know it doesn't have to be this way." Stefan told him.

"Of course it doesn't." Damon replied like it was clear. "I saw Alex today BTW, that means _by the way_." He explained with a small chuckle. " She was at the cheerleading practice with her sister. They were cute in their short shorts... Just simmer down. Well, oh, Alex also looked so, disappointed. Possibly because of seeing me and Caroline together. Where is her boyfriend? He should have look after her that moment."

"What is this game again, Damon? Are you playing around with Caroline and Alex?" Stefan concerned shaking his head lightly. "Don't, Damon. Leave them be, leave Alex if you're just going to hurt her, she deserves having Tyler than you."

"Oh yeah? That's such a wise sayings. Shall I quote or note that?" He grinned. "Well, she goes somewhere after seeing me. Seems like someone's been disappointed. _Oops_." He shrugged lightly while started to walk away from the room. "Oh, that reminds me, I gotta go, I have a date. Wish me luck,"

At the Gilberts, Elena moved the salad bowls onto the table while listening to Bonnie and Alex's discussion about random stuffs while preparing for dinner before Stefan came.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like; I bet it's that phone commercial. And it was right." Bonnie stated.

"Oh, come on, that commercial's on a constant loop." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" She admitted.

"Maybe we should play the lottery." Elena said, setting the pie. "Have you talked to your Grams?"

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" She asked looking at the twins that if there was no bracelet and necklace thing; it won't be recognise-able about which one is Elena and which one is Alex.

Elena breathed as she poured the to-go food into a bowl. "Nope. I don't wanna be a witch."

"And, putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie winked.

Alex was frozen quietly at the moment, but Bonnie noticed and shook her shoulder. "Alex? Alex!" She called.

"Hm?" Alex blinked in a sudden.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, started to wonder what just happened. "Are you daydreaming?"

"Nope. I was just... You know. Caroline's been weird lately." She lied, making up a cover up story to tell them.

"That's okay, I'm sure she's okay. Now, serving spoons, where are the serving spoons?" Elena tried to think hard, looking and walking around the kitchen.

"Middle draw on your left." Bonnie pointed.

Elena opened the middle draw, revealing wooden serving spoons in there. "Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times."

"No, it was just you being completely a forgetful old lady." Alex teased and smirked while eating a piece of strawberry from her fridge. "Anyway, your parents hadn't come home yet. When they will return?"

"Probably 9 or 10. Busy people, huh." Elena shrugged lightly looking at her best friend.

When they were talking, the doorbell suddenly rang, caused Elena, Alex and Bonnie to turn their gazes to the door as Elena decided to go for it. "Okay, he's here. Don't be nervous, just be your normal loving self." Elena stated calmly.

"Here we go." Alex laughed giving Bonnie a look as she looked for candles inside the drawer as Elena was welcoming Stefan in.

The four teens sat on the chairs having dinner together in an awkward silence as Elena looked at Alex and Bonnie, urging them to say something. "Uh, So Stefan, you're joining the football team, huh? I heard you're playing good." Alex gave Stefan a look as she grinned.

"Yeah, but I could say, yes, I play good. Did your boyfriend mention something else?" Stefan nodded smiling. "Anyway, Damon mentioned about you, he said he saw you today."

Alex suddenly was trailed off somewhere when he started to speak about Damon, but then she immediately form a fake smile on her lips, sending it to the other three teens. "Tyler didn't say anything. And, yep, I saw him but I was feeling, you know, dizzy... So I ran into the class, took some sleep."

"That's understandable, but I'd say, don't get involved with him, it's for your best and safety, Alex." Stefan said giving out warning for the younger twin.

Alex narrowed her eyes, wondering what makes Stefan seemed to dislike his brother that much, but she would note Stefan's warnings though, although she didn't plan to take the warnings too seriously.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan changing the subjects that seemed to confused her little twin sister.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan said calmly with a light shrug looking at Elena.

"Bonnie, Alex you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him and-" Elena tried to inform Bonnie but she trailed off as Bonnie cut her off.

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie said interrupting her.

Alex grinned. "I didn't, but that must have been cool, Stefan."

Elena literally grinned to Bonnie and gave out a little look. "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family, Bonnie?"

"Divorced, no mom, live with my dad." Bonnie replied quickly to something that she think it was the main point. Alex chuckled softly, knowing how nervous Bonnie was after Elena giving her a sudden look, and now she was answering something else.

"No, Bon. About the witches." Elena said shaking her head. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches, it really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use."

"Well, it's certainly interesting." Stefan spoke, making the situation a little bit comfortable. "There was a group of celtic druid who moved here in the 1800s."

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie informed.

"Really?" Stefan asked disbelief. "Salem witches?"

"Yeah." Bonnie shrugged slowly while giving the sisters a look, but Alex don't seemed to notice as she was busy with her food, although she listened to everything.

"Well, I'd say that's pretty cool." Stefan said, looking at Elena and Alex, and then Bonnie.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie questioned, asking for what made him think so.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism. And nonconformity." He told her, causing Bonnie to agree with the statement, and Elena thought her plan went well. "Yeah, they are."

The doorbell rang for once more as Alex's eyes flickered to her sister, having the feeling that they have got the same thoughts, thinking that it was their parents coming back home. "I'll open the door." Alex said with her mouth still full of the dinner meal, standing up and reached the door before opening it slowly.

"Surprise!" Caroline exclaimed standing there carrying the dessert. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

"Oh." Alex was surprised but still letting her in while turning around watching Caroline but was surprised again to see Damon on front of her; leaning on the other side of the door. "Hope you don't mind." Damon formed a sneaky smile, or smirk.

Stefan slowly walked towards the door seeing Damon stood there looking cocky as always and Stefan was sure that he was waiting for Elena to invite him in. "What are you doing here?" Stefan asked getting annoyed while his eyes sometimes flickered to Alex who was nervously rubbing her arms.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon replied like there was nothing happened while looking at Alex and Elena.

"Yeah, sure come-" Elena trailed off when Stefan stopped her. "No, no. He can't stay."

Alex immediately giving a look to Stefan who was trying to stop his brother from coming in, but why does he have to be invited in? He was a normal human just like Caroline, isn't he? What the hell made him think he should be invited in?

"What about Alex, hm? You got her upset today." Stefan said strictly to his elder brother while looking defensively at him.

Caroline laughed defending Damon. "She has Tyler, besides-"

"Shh." Damon cut her off. "Don't be like that."

"Okay, just get in here." Caroline giggled while pointing at him to come in.

"Elena?" Damon leaned over to look at Elena with a smile. "I want to apologise to Alex too."

"We're just finishing up." Stefan spat, knowing if he was invited in, he can access the house whenever he wanted to.

"Alright, come in." Elena said inviting him in after a moment's thought.

Damon smiled as he walked through the door, stepping over the boundary line that would usually not allowing him to get into the house, while looking around. "You have a beautiful home, Elena." Damon said.

"Thank you." Elena replied smiling leading everyone to the living room.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team!" Caroline gushed practically.

Alex was sitting across their couch with Bonnie while trying to stop herself from looking at the bright icy blue eyes of Damon's that was looking at her since the beginning. "Tyler must be seething, but good for you, go for it." Caroline smiled cockily encouraging Stefan.

Caroline's statement caught Alex's attention that moment, people were still seeing him as a dick they knew back when he was dating Vicki while he wasn't no longer a dick. "That's what I always say to him, you have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you, you have to go get it." Damon spoke.

"Yeah, but Elena wasn't so lucky today." Caroline added with a fake pout. "It's only because you missed summer camp, God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

Alex scoffed in sarcasm with an irritated smile. "Bonnie will work with her. Calm down. It's like, do you think you just win on the being-insecure-of-popularity competition? Nope. Sorry. Try again in _3 years_."

"Yeah. I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie said defending Alex and especially Elena.

"Stay calm, Alex. What's on you?" Elena concerned rubbing her shoulder.

"Oh, Alex, I'll take that as a challenge. But you have got me started on you." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Seriously? A cheerleader walking off skipping practice, so unprofessional, hm? I think I should put you in the back."

"You don't seem like the cheerleader type, Alex." Damon commented.

"It's only because her grandparents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a _blah_ phase, she used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline replied sarcastically defending herself, didn't even care how the others glared deadly at her.

"I'm sorry, Alex, I know what it's like to lose someone we loved especially family members. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've cared about die." Damon pipped up.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon. Don't screw everything up." Stefan interrupted his older brother firmly.

"You know what, you're right, Stef, I'm sorry. You know the last thing I want to do was to bring them up. Mmm." Damon said looking at his brother teasingly and flickered to Alex's hands which was collecting the mugs.

After collecting the mugs, she took them to the kitchen, started to clean them while the others were still talking in the living room. She leaned against the counter, thinking about the whole cheerleading and her grandparents stuffs, she promised herself to feel no more pain and she didn't even want to. "I'm sorry." The sudden voice behind her surprised Alex.

"Oh." Alex gasped while closing her eyes for a moment after she turned around seeing Damon behind her. "That's not a problem. It's okay, I don't really mind."

She opened her eyes while laughing nervously seeing Damon was inches away from her with a smirk, and when she started to leaned against another counter, she missed it and was about to fall to the ground but Damon suddenly caught her quickly than anyone could. "Thank you." Her expression was flat, but her lips slowly formed a smile.

Her heart was beating fast, she didn't even know if it was because she was about to hit the ground or it was because Damon saved her. "No need." He smirked, helping her to stand up as she started to grab another mug from the counter she used to leaned against while still looking at the guy, causing her to drop the mug accidentally, but he caught it, causing her to feel impressed again. "Nice catch." She giggled while grabbing the mug over his hands.

"I like you." Damon smiled at her while watching her cleaning the rest dishes. "You know how to laugh, and you make me smile after a very long time didn't do so."

"Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?" Alex asked.

"Her twin sister, Serena, my ex-girlfriend. But I loved to call her Serene more than her real name." Damon informed her through answering the question she asked.

"She died too?" Alex frowned.

"Mhm." He murmured mournfully. "In a fire, tragic fire."

Alex turned around and questioned. "Recently?"

"It seems like it was yesterday." He replied.

"What was she like? I mean, Serene." Grace asked referring to his ex-girlfriend he just told her about.

"She was beautiful, a lot like you in that department." He flirted. "She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive."

Alex nodded slowly and began to put the mugs into the cupboards, placing it carefully. "So, how long did you date?" She asked.

"Too long." Damon told her with a small chuckle and began to help her folding the table clothes. "If I were you, I'd quit cheerleading." He spoke randomly.

"Why do you say that?" She wondered.

"Oh, I saw you today. You were, miserable." He replied knowingly, getting her attention. "You saw that?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Well, I used to love it." She confessed to him. "It was fun, but things are different this year, everything that used to matter, doesn't anymore."

"So, don't let it. Quit. Move on, problem solved, ta-da." He grinned after speaking bluntly towards her.

"Hm. Some things could matter again." She argued optimistically with her brows slightly creased.

"Maybe." He shrugged lightly. "But, honestly, it seems a little unrealistic to me."

"I'm sorry about Serene..." She suddenly apologised changing subjects. "You lost her, too."

Damon locked his eyes with her deep adorable chocolate brown eyes, he had lost himself there, looking at her beautiful familiar face of his former lover. But then he almost jumped when he heard a voice appeared behind them. "Need any help?" Elena offered, walking slowly joining them with Bonnie behind her.

Damon smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Back to the living room, Caroline was talking to Stefan on the couch. "Matt asked me all about you. Such an insecure boyfriend."

"Well," He nodded while still concerned what's with the scarf she was wearing. "That's a really nice scarf, anyway."

"Thank you, it's new." She smiled at the compliment he gave.

"Can I, uh, see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" Stefan began to ask questions about it suspiciously. "Oh, I can't." She replied shaking her head lightly.

"Why not?" Stefan asked once again. "You okay?"

She paused trying to think. When she got the idea to answer, she immediately put on a weird grin. "All I know is that, I can't take it off."

Suddenly Damon walked into the room, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Caroline, and glared at Stefan knowing he had questioned something to her. "What are you two kids talking about?"

"I was just commenting about her scarf. It was nice." Stefan said giving his brother a deep death look. "Mm, I was thinking about buying another ones for Elena and a special one for Alex."

"Hey, you know Caroline, uh, Elena, Bonnie and Alex are finishing up the dishes, why don't you go to see if you can help?" He grinned at his fake girlfriend.

Caroline literally laughed. "Does it look like I do dishes?"

"For me?" Damon asked, growing impatient.

She thought hard about it, and decided to refuse his order simply and practically. "Hmm, I don't think so."

Damon's grin dropped as he immediately caught her eye locked with his—and did his compulsion tricks. "Go see if Alex needs help in the kitchen."

"You know what, I'm going to go see if Alex need some help in the kitchen." Caroline stood up, walking away from the room to join her bestfriends. Damon grinned, "Great."

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet, she does not exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." Stefan growled impatiently—being irritated about what his brother had done.

"Sure, she does." Damon shrugged acting innocently. "They all do. They are, whenever I want them to be. They're mind for the taking."

"Alright, you've had your fun." Stefan said strictly, growing impatient, but he tried to keep it down. "You've used Caroline, got to meet Elena and entered her house, and lastly, you flirt with Alex. Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem. Because... I have been invited in and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following nights. And I'll do with my little Alex whatever I want to do. Because that is what's normal to me." He smiled evilly.

* * *

The next morning, at the school when Alex was walking outside the school building to the field, she spotted Stefan was holding Tyler from fighting with Jeremy. She quickly made her way approaching them, holding Jeremy back off who was just cutting Stefan's hand by accident. "Hey! What the hell, Jeremy? Tyler? Again?!" Alex retorted while pushing Jeremy by his firm chest, avoiding him to get into more fight with Tyler.

"Tyler, go. Just go, I'll deal with Jeremy. Matt, take Tyler outta here!" Alex ordered while pushing Jeremy away. Matt immediately pushed Tyler away from the area, trying to avoid another fight. "What is it again now? See, your head is bleeding."

"He was jerking, being a dick, in front of Vicki when she wanted to apologise. And really, I'm fine!" He growled sarcastically as Alex smelled alcohol coming off his breath.

"Yeah, you smell fine. Damn dude! You're a real stoner. I'm gonna tell dad, that's it!" Alex said strictly.

"Hey, okay, fine! I'm sorry. Don't tell him. I'll not pick a fight with him, not anymore!" He feared and sounded terrified with her warning. "Please, Alex."

Alex sighed loudly while walking away encountering Elena and Stefan. "I don't know, just think about it."

"You okay?" Alex asked Stefan in rush. "Oh god, your hand."

"Oh my god, is it okay?" Elena concerned.

Stefan quickly covered his hand and stated it was fine but when Elena managed to open his hand, there was nothing there, just a long red line. "But... I saw it─" Elena cutted off, being dumbfounded. "Jeremy missed, it's not my blood. See? I'm fine."

"I saw it, clearly, it's not possible if I have eyes' health issue!" Alex spat, holding his hand but there was no clue. "I'm fine, Alex, thank you for concerning."

Stefan gave out a smile to both sisters as he excused to get back to the game, Elena and Alex only nodded as the two changed subjects. "Look. Stefan gave it to me. How?" Elena asked, showing another necklace on her neck.

"Two necklaces. Cute." Alex teased. "How's you and Matt then? You and Stefan seemed like real, real dating couple."

Elena sighed quietly and formed a small smile. "Matt and I broke up, he texted me. He said he was sorry he can't be the best for me... Me and Stefan were just friends. Is getting close with Stefan was a wrong choice? I mean, I approved him to come into my life. Was it wrong?"

"You two broke up? When? I'm sorry, Elena.." Alex said hugging her sister in concern. "And it depends on you, if you think it's right, then it is. Don't let anything push you down, if you're happier with Stefan, you should be happy that you have him by your side now." Alex commented at the older sister who sounded miserable.

"Last night, I can't sleep, and he suddenly texted me. I feel terrible... And the last time he looked at me, it was different, I think he... He hate me and all." Elena said.

"Nope. He didn't hate you. He won't. I knew it. He loved you, 'Lena." Alex convinced while rubbing her shoulder with a smile appeared on her lips.

* * *

The evening, Alex walked over Elena's car to grab her bag inside and then after she got the bag, she turned around only to jumped out seeing Damon in front of her. "You scared me, what are you doing here, Damon?" She questioned.

"I'm hiding from Caroline." He whispered.

"And why is that?" Alex frowned, whispering in response. "I needed a break, she talks more than I can listen."

"That could be a sign." She replied shrugging still looking at him. "Well, she's awfully young."

"Not much younger than you." She countered jokingly.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture, I think she'd drive me crazy." Damon scoffed.

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since I entered school and that does mean something to me." She answered his scoff casually with some wise words, as what Damon usually call advice as.

"Very loyal. And it's duly noted." He smiled. "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my actual intention." He apologised.

"Yes, it is," Alex argued wisely. "Otherwise, you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

"You're right." He admitted, but there was a small unnoticeable seductive smirk playing on his lips. "I do have other intentions, but so do you."

"Uh, really?" She was unconvinced.

"I see 'em." He nodded confidently. "You _want_ me."

"Excuse me?" Alex tilted her head to the side, confused about what he was talking about.

"I get to you, you find yourself drawn to me." He formed a seductive smirk, compelling her while leaning closer to her face. "You think about me when you don't want to think about me, I bet you even dream about me. And right now, you want to _kiss_ me."

She gasped and slapped him hard on the cheek, glaring him disgustedly. "Wh─ what the hell, Damon!? I don't know what game you're playing, but I don't want to be a part of it. I'm not Caroline who you can use as a back-up while you sneak around to flirt with other girls. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight that I'm sure as hell that I'm not Caroline or your ex girlfriend, Serene!" She scowled before walking away from him, leaving him pissed off.

Later, Matt was trying to talk with someone who had stole his girlfriend, but he can't be like Tyler as Matt preferred to be more nice rather than picking a fight. "You gonna be able to play?" Matt asked Stefan. "Oh, yeah, I'm good."

"What you did back there... You had Jeremy's back." Matt started.

"Ah, he's a messed-up kid." Stefan shrugged lightly turning to Matt. "Somebody's gotta look out for him."

"I know." Matt nodded and started to admit to the Salvatore guy. "This week at practice, Tyler and I were dicks."

Stefan smiled casually. "Had your reasons."

"No excuse." He reached his hand out for Stefan to shake before walking away. "Good luck tonight, we're lucky to have you."

After Matt walked away, someone suddenly clapped his hands giving applause for Stefan behind him. When he turned around, he saw a figure leaning against a wall in the dark shadows, but without looking at him, Stefan already recognise who it was.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins the team, makes a friend. It's all so _rah, rah, go team, yeah!_" He joked sarcastically—it was the voice of his brother Damon, obviously.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan told him.

He turned to walk away but the his brother appeared in front of him in a sudden with an arrogant smirk. "Nice trick with Alex. Let me guess, vervain bracelet? I have to admit, I was a bit surprised. You're good. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion." He smirked. "Where'd you get it?"

"What? Her bracelet?" Stefan repeated the point of his question and scoffed. "It wasn't me who gave it."

"Well, guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... Eat her." He shrugged lightly.

"No, you're not gonna hurt her, Damon." Stefan shook his head slowly.

"No?" Damon raised his eye brows and glared over his brother.

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster you're pretending to be." He told Damon firmly.

"Who's pretending?" Damon asked mocking his brother.

"Then kill me." Stefan gave him the opportunity.

"Well, I'm... I'm tempted." He nodded.

"No, you're not, you've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive and there you are, you're still haunting me, after 145 years. Serene is dead, so is Katherine. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." Stefan said faking a grin.

"Salvatore! What the hell?" Mr. Tanner walked over joining them. "We've got a game to play."

"If that's my humanity, then what's this?" Damon asked rushing towards Mr. Tanner quickly, growling into his neck, drinking him dry until he fell onto his knees, being permanently dead as Damon turned back to his brother, blood was dripping down his chin and he looked like a completely real monster. "No!"

"Anyone, anything, any place." Damon growled and left in a blur.

Over the football team, Matt was doing on his shoes while Tyler was looking inside his locker and think of something to say. "Tanner's, M.I.A. I think he had a little bit too much beer."

"Don't talk to me right now, alright? I'm pissed at you." Matt snapped strictly.

"What's your problem?" Tyler asked cluelessly. "What's my... You're my problem! Alright? You're a bully, a freakin' 12-year-old bully, man, and I'm sick of it."

"Dude." Tyler shook his head defensively.

"I mean what was that about tonight? What's beating up the new guy going to prove?" Matt asked, being extremely pissed. "Or pummelling my girlfriend's kid brother?"

"Girlfriend?" Tyler asked sarcastically. "Dude, you said you're breaking her up, yet I don't know how to tell you this, but she dumped your ass for that new guy."

Matt, impatiently shoved Tyler against the lockers. "Are you for real?!" He exclaimed upsetly. "You want to hit me? I'm on your team!"

"This was over the line. Even for you." Matt said disappointed as he walked away looking for his coach, and when he got outside, he looked around when he saw a dead body laying lifelessly on the ground. When he got closer, he recognise it was Mr. Tanner very quickly, and she spotted a large bite on his neck like Vicki's. "Somebody help!" He rushed back in yelling to whoever is inside.

The ambulance came, taking Mr. Tanner's body as the police was checking on the area where Mr. Tanner was found dead and they would obviously to make sure this was an animal attack, like always. Bonnie was there watching, and then suddenly she noticed the three numbers she had been writing on her note pad. She flickered to the lisence plate, it was BLDG 8, and the immatricualtion's car was FHT 14, and on the ground she spotted the number 22. Was she really a witch? Or was this just a coincidence? She started to felt incredibly terrified.

At the Gilbert's house, Elena and Alex walked exhaustedly into their house only to found their parents were discussing something back in the kitchen. "Hey, mom, dad." Alex said walking over to the kitchen when Elena decided to walk upstairs due to exhaustion. "Welcome back home, dear." Miranda smiled.

Alex's eyes flickered down to the papers with pens on the table before Miranda flipped them, not wanting her to read whatever is in there. "Why don't you go to sleep? You looked exhausted. Me and your dad are busy, there's something serious going on in town." Miranda suggested rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, I will..." Alex breathed out and turning to the staircase, but stopped for a while. "Mr. Tanner is dead, mom. It was an animal attack again. I don't know. It looked terrible."

Miranda glared at her husband once, and then immediately stood up grabbing her daughter by her shoulder. "We'll check on it as soon as possible. Thank you for informing, sweetheart."

"Mhm, okay. Night mom." She smiled and then leaned back to see her father. "Night dad. Love ya."

Late night, Damon stood near the corner watching Alex sleeping peacefully beside her older sister. Both looked just like when Katherine and Serene together and if he got to admit; Alex was so beautiful just like Serene. Although Alex was nicer and passionate. Damon smiled at himself as he was caressing her flawless soft face gently, his urge of touching every inch of her body was boiling up inside him, but he tried to resist them all.

Alex suddenly awoke from her snatched sleep and turning the light on as she felt someone was there inside the room and there was something touching her cheek, but she saw no one; that must have just been a dream of hers. "Hmm? Wha'?" Elena softly murmured as she turned to her sister with her eyes squinted over the bright light of the lamp. "Mhm, sorry." Alex murmured back while she turned the lamp off, grabbing her pillow to hug and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes****:** _It was so incredibly fun to write... Especially Dalex scenes. Well, I hope you guys liked it. I would say, further chapters will be getting interesting... I'm just.. I've been addicted writing this while re-watching TVD all over again on my dvd! :D_

_Matt broke up with Elena. Whooooop! More Stelena on the way! Me personally can't wait for more Dalex. I'm excited to write it! What do you think so far? Tell me! Which scene did you love? What's your favorite part? :)_

_Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews on previous chapter! Can you do the same to this one? Have a nice day! xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4: Family Ties

**Days of Darkness**  
Season 1  
**Chapter 4:** Family Ties

* * *

Alex jumped out of her sleep when she heard a loud noise downstairs, looking beside her there was Elena still sleeping tightly before Alex shook her legs to wake her up. After waking her sister, she moved from the bed and slowly walked out heading downstairs with Elena followed behind. Her heart raced, who was there in the house? Why it was so quiet there?

"Mom? Dad?" Alex called out hoping any of them would reply when Elena took her shoulder in a sudden. "Alex, what is it?"

"Don't you hear the bang a while ago?" Alex replied in fear while started to called some people once again. "Jeremy? Jenna?"

When they completely reached downstairs, they remained silent for a while and looked around the area when they saw a TV was turned on in the living room. Both sisters exchanged glares at each other. Fear twisted in their eyes. Their bodies just literary shivered as they walked in grabbing the remote to turn it off ─ but something caught their attentions.

"This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another wild deadly animal attack." A dashing news reported informed. "The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victims, two local town council members with a boy that police assumed as their son; Miranda, Grayson and Jeremy Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks."

Elena and Alex gasped in disbelief and as the picture of their parents and brother appeared on the screen, Alex literally fell to her knees with tears streaming down her cheeks as Elena gasped loudly and began to cover her mouth in disbelief. Their parents and brother, who had been there for them almost all the time was dead, gone forever, from their life. Elena immediately helped her sister to get up as they were still sobbing quietly.

"You know what's coming next." A dark voice came behind them causing them to jumped out before turning around and saw that guy they recognise with his sparkling and bright icy blue eyes.

Alex pulled her sister making their way running quickly upstairs for the door but she didn't hear him anymore behind them. She swung the door open as she went into the room and shut the door closed behind her immediately before turning around once again seeing Damon growling violently onto Elena's neck in the room. "No! Elena!" She screamed.

Alex stepped a few backwards as Damon suck her sister dry when she got the door's knob behind her while she immediately opened it to reach outside of the room, creating a way for escape, as she saw he was walking closer and closer for the door she was using. She slammed the door on front of his face as she ran downstairs again but the man in black was already standing there casually, blocking her way from reaching downstairs. She closed her eyes for the moment, feeling nothing happened to her, she reopen her chocolate brown eyes again only to see no one was standing in from of her any longer. Alex made her way towards down the stairs and slightly looking for him when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her behind and then an extreme pain sensation ran through her entire body when she felt a pair of sharp teeth sunk into her neck.

Stefan woke up suddenly with a loud gasp, breathing heavily and sweating extremely, it was just a dream after all, it was all a dream. He breathed out as he stared up to the ceiling for a few minutes, he had the dream where Damon have killed Elena's parents and brother, and lastly killing her and her sister. "Bad dream?" Damon said while sitting at Stefan's desk and began to joke; making fun of his brother. "Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood, it might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon."

Moving in a blur, Stefan grabbed a sharp small knife from the table and sent it to Damon, hitting him in the stomach, but it gave no effect on him as he pulled the knife out slowly. "Alright." He nodded slowly. "I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan questioned raising his eye brows.

"It was a mountain lion. A really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning, it's all over the news, 'deadly beast captured, all's well in Mystic Falls'." Damon purred the headline, replying like it was obvious and simple.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan questioned suspiciously.

Damon slowly walked towards the window and received the question his brother sent out. "I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with Alex."

"Can't touch her now." Stefan reminded him with a smug look.

"Well, the vervain bracelet keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target." Damon wiggled his eye brows and played with the bloody knife. "Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist, my good looks, my style, my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." Damon said shoving towards his brother and stabbed him with the same knife that Stefan used earlier.

"This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move." He added, shaking his head and walked for the door when Stefan retrieved the knife from him as his wound began to heal as he turned on the TV immediately.

"I can confirm that it was a 12ft Puma Mountain Lion attacked a hunter and was subsequently shot and killed, the hunter is in stable condition." Sheriff Forbes confirmed, clarifying the current condition in town.

_The real animal is still out there. Waiting for me. Challenging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop him without becoming a monster myself?_ Stefan wrote into his journal and remained silent for a couple of minutes, thinking about the whole thing he have written in his journal.

* * *

Alex and Elena were sitting on the dinning chair in the kitchen while discussing about what to wear and who to come with for the Founders party but suddenly Jenna's voice interrupted them. "Who is she talking with?" Elena frowned while dropping the jewellery on the table. "I don't know. Her new boyfriend, maybe. Ask her." Alex joked eating a piece of cookie from the bowl while following her sister to peek Jenna.

"To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught." Logan informed on the TV casually.

"Scum ball." Jenna stated. "Scum bucket."

"Scumwhat?" Alex glared at her sister and then flickered to Jenna. "Aunt Jenna, who are you talking to?"

"Him." Jenna pointed to the screen practically.

"The news guy?" Elena asked.

"Also known as Logan _Scum_ Fell." Jenna narrowed her eyes to both twins.

"Alex, don't...laugh." Elena turned to her younger sister and warned her when Alex swallowed her laugh and trying not to burst out of laughing hard at the name. "Ppfft.. I'm.. Not." She said holding the laugh at the moment.

"Did you mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna asked.

"Oh, no way. You and him?" Elena giggled, looking to the TV screen, too.

"Well, he's cute." Alex said tilting her head to the side whilst teasing her aunt. "He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that?"

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box." Elena told her aunt. "Mom told Mrs. Lockwood that she would loan it to the Founder Council for their heritage display."

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna picked up a pretty yet simple ring when Jeremy walked into the room slowly looking at them and then at the items.

"Originally, it was great, great, grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena informed as Jeremy reached for something from the box, getting interested into an item. "How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?"

Elena quickly grabbed the item back and placing it carefully into the box. "You're not gonna find out."

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can just give it away." Jeremy said walking over the fridge and opened it to see what was inside.

"Who said about giving it away? It's called a loan, besides mom didn't really mind if I brought it here." Elena replied shortly and looked at Jeremy.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Alex got up from the chair to reach the door; swinging the door open to see Stefan was standing there with his casual looks. "Oh, hey.. I know, I'll call Elena." She smirked while trying to walk back inside and call her sister but Stefan grabbed her arm. "Before you call her, I want to know if you're okay."

"I'm okay. I really am." She replied calmly.

"Okay. Anyway, Damon told me what was trying to do the other night. Sorry, he was over the line." Stefan apologised.

"Yeah, he was, but that's okay." Alex nodded with a smile. "Thanks for concerning. And I'll get Elena now."

He watched her walking further into the kitchen and he could clearly hear when she called out for her sister. "Elena, your boyfriend is here!" She joked, causing Stefan to chuckled quietly before he saw Elena walked out all alone.

"Hey." He greeted kindly while looking deep into her eyes as she began to pull him into the house.

"Hey." She greeted back softly and made her way upstairs while still pulling his hands as both heading to her room exactly when the three were peeking from the kitchen. "Did she just took him upstairs?" Jeremy frowned and looked at both Jenna and Alex.

"Yep." Alex popped the 'p' while flickered down on the box. "I thought she's with Matt." Jenna wondered.

"They broke up." Jeremy replied with an amused grin but soon faded as Alex sent out a death glare. "Like really?" Their aunt asked practically, earning nods from Jeremy and Alex. "Wait, Jer, how do you know that?"

"Been hearing spreading gossips," He shrugged carelessly.

Upstairs at Elena's room, Elena and Stefan took a moment to discuss about random things that they've been thinking to share, but the discussion turned into a close conversation including about what they've been writing into their journals. After a longer time, Stefan stopped talking for the moment just to look into Elena's deep chocolate brown eyes, adoring how beautiful they were. He never wanted someone so much like he wanted Elena right now. He wanted her to be with him by his side, and it was urging him in the inside. His hand run through her hair as both began to lean closer and then he pressed his lips onto hers for the first time, but he was getting suddenly addicted to it.

The kiss began more passionate as she was accepting the kiss he gave her, it was soft and tender although the deep passionate feel was still there. Suddenly they were interrupted when the door was swung open and it was Alex, who gasped after seeing her sister made out with Stefan. "Oh, sorry" Alex said started to close the door again, cancelling her plan to come in.

Stefan saw in the mirror that he was turning, and that's why he started to look away where Elena couldn't see his face. "Stefan," Elena giggled softly. "You okay?"

Lucky his eyes slowly went back to normal again, Alex actually came at the right time, she came when he was turning and Elena had no time to notice his face. "I'm good, sorry." He apologised.

"No, it was my sister who interrupted at first. I'm sorry about it. But well, maybe we should press pause." Elena suggested, rubbing his neck.

Stefan turned around to face her knowing he had already got his normal face back again. "Yeah, you're right, it was getting... Uh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Elena nodded knowingly.

Stefan smiled repeating her. "Yeah."

Getting up from the comfortable tender bed, he walked near the window seat where Elena usually write her diary. "How do you look in a suit?" Elena wondered.

"I can pull one off." Stefan replied smirking at the girl he just kissed.

"How about tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the Founders party?" She asked him, hoping he would accept her request as she didn't have anyone to be her date for the party later. "They still do that?"

Elena surprised while then gazing at the Salvatore guy. "Uh, have you been before?"

"No, the Salvatores don't get invited anymore." He said saving himself with a slight hesitant smile.

"Well, this year, there's this heritage project that means a lot to my mom, she's really involved in the founders council and it's her favourite party, I know it sounds really boring, but—"

"I would be honoured to accompany you, Ms. Gilbert." Stefan eventually accepted. He hoped that her parents wouldn't find out that the Salvatores like Stefan was still exist, he feared Miranda and Grayson would know from their ancestors about his family. But, however, he had to go with her.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore." She smirked playing along, ended up chuckling with him.

Meanwhile, in Caroline's room, she was trying on a bright sunny yellow mini dress for the founders ball later and showed it to Damon who was laying on her bed, scanning a novel at the moment. "No yellow, jaundice. Go for blue." He replied not looking at her yet.

"I don't like the blue." She complained when she unzipped the dress immediately. "Well, I do, and if I'm going to be your date─"

"You are not going to be my date." She told him tersely. "My mother is going to be there, and she is a very proud gun owner.

"I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled. It's very important I be there, Caroline." Damon replied before he started to compel her. "Please take me."

"You should come to the Founders party with me, Damon." She invited him, causing him to raise his brows. "Not if you are wearing that dress. Go change into something else."

Caroline glared at him before she pulled the dress off, let it falling down the ground when she walked back over the closet trying to find the blue dress he told her to use. "What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well, you gotta read the first book first, it won't make sense if you don't." Caroline replied while pulling on the new mini-dress while walking towards the mirror, adjusting the dress to fit her body. "Oh, I miss Anne Rice, she was so on it." Damon sighed heavily.

"How come you don't sparkle?" Caroline questioned curiously although she was still busy with her baby blue dress when he replied her questions bluntly, "Because I live in the real world where Vampires burn in the sun."

"Yeah, but you go in the sun." Caroline countered with her brows creased slightly.

"I have a ring," He wiggled his fingers while he was still reading the novel. "Protects me. Long story."

Caroline turned aside and noticed one of the bite marks on her shoulder, she looked at it on the mirror while making a worried face. "Will these bites turn me into a vampire?"

When she turned to him, he immediately closed the book while rolling his icy blue eyes. "It's more complicated than that. You'd have to feed on my blood, then die, then feed on a human.. It's a whole ordeal."

"This book has it all wrong by the way." He added while throwing it to the ground when he watched her walking closer to him. Suddenly he grabbed her and threw her over the bed underneath him which means he was now on top of her, and she giggled when he started to kiss her neck gently, pleasing her. "You can be very sweet when you want to be." She moaned.

"Yes, I can be sweet." He purred seductively onto her neck while she was smiling at the moment, pleased of what he did to her, but something struck her, making her worried and scared. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked.

"Mhm." He murmured nodding slowly as he brushed her hair gently to the side. "But not yet."

She asked again. "Why not?"

"Because there is something I need you to do. For me." Damon muttered.

"Anything." She promised as a smile spread across her lips when Damon touched the tip of her nose. "How good are you at getting this nose where is doesn't belong?"

"Oh, I'm excellent." She grinned when he moaned softly still looking at her and ended up kissed her again. "Mmm."

* * *

Over the Mystic Grill, Tyler sat with his parents eating their lunch while talking about the death of Coach Tanner together. But the mayor seemed to be more interested in other things, however, keep asking questions to his son who was still thinking about asking his girlfriend to the party later. "So what happens with the season? One big forfeit? Are they looking for a new coach?" He asked frequently.

"I don't know, dad." Tyler replied. "I doubt anybody's really thinking about that right now."

"Charles, founder's party, focus." Mrs. Lockwood scolded when Vicki came over smiling at them while holding a pitcher of water. "So, how are you all doing over here?"

"We're doing great, sweetheart." Mayor Lockwood replied simply at the young girl he knew that used to be his son's girlfriend. Vicki looked at Tyler who wasn't looking at her and decided to start a conversation with him and grabbed his glass filling it with water. "Can I get you anything else?" She asked politely.

Tyler was uncomfortable. "No, we're good, thanks." He said almost whispering. "Just the check, honey." Mayor Lockwood smiled.

"Here you go, Mayor Lockwood." She passed the check to him with a slight smile when Mrs. Lockwood glared at her son who was growing uncomfortable at the moment of Vicki's presence. "Thanks."

Meanwhile, Caroline and Bonnie walked into the grill and took seats on the other side of the place and were talking about founder's party partners. "You're taking Damon to the founder's party?" Bonnie asked. "What about me?"

Caroline turned to her and replied. "Go with Elena."

"She's asking Stefan." Bonnie informed her blonde bestfriend.

"Oh. Well, try Alex." Caroline practically suggested.

"Alex's definitely with Tyler."

"What if she don't?" Caroline tilted her head.

"She is definitely going with him. Who else will she invite to the party?" Bonnie replied assuring her best friend as Caroline rolled her eyes. "Okay, then go by yourself. Simple."

"Gee, thanks." Bonnie approved forcefully while rolling her eyes. "What about your mom, is she okay with you bringing Damon?"

"And I'm suppose to care why?" Caroline asked carelessly. "He's older, sexy, danger guy."

"Older, sexy, danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter _tweet_?" Caroline asked, rolling her eyes sarcastically, unbelieving Bonnie's sayings.

"No more witch jokes, alright? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has got me totally freaked." Bonnie replied quietly.

"Okay." Caroline nodded before pausing herself. "And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother, like major deep-rooted drama."

"Like?" Bonnie creased her brows lightly.

"I'm not really suppose to say anything." Caroline ignored remembering Damon told her not to talk about anything, and decided to look at the menu. "Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Bonnie prompted.

"Okay. But you can't tell Alex or Elena." Caroline negotiated with a slight nod.

Bonnie replied, but at the same time she was still not sure if she was able to keep the secret from the twins. "No."

Back on the other side of the grill, Tyler followed Vicki back to the bar and decide a little chat because they haven't been talking to each other for almost a long time. "How's you doing? I mean, you're good, right?" Tyler asked, still uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Do I look like I'm not? Anyway, you're asking too late." Vicki hissed sarcastically.

Tyler shrugged. "I'm sorry. Well, I asked you, but you replied like you think I don't care."

"You don't." She replied and glared at her ex that she still put a hope on.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You treat me like trash even since we dated. I'm sick of it." Vicki countered bluntly to him.

"I don't think you are." Tyler replied simply.

"Really?" Vicki asked unconvinced. "Who you are taking to the Founder's party?"

"Alex Gilbert." He smiled softly. "How about you, Vic?"

"Exactly. That bitch." She said smugly grabbing mugs that visitors used. "I'm not going. It'll be stupid and lame."

"Wait, did you just call her bitch?" Tyler frowned growing impatient.

"Forget it. Just go." She commanded.

"Sure." Tyler agreed with sarcasm. "Anyway, why don't you go with your dick boyfriend, the little Gilbert? I'm sure he want to. I'm pity you don't have any partner to go with."

"Just go." She prompted once again, not looking at him as he started to walk away with a smug look when Jeremy was sitting at the bar overlistening to their conversation. "I don't like the way you called my sister bitch, and you realize you had to ask him to ask you, right?" Jeremy asked as she didn't replied yet. "You figure if you dress up like a respectable young lady, he'll finally treat you like one?"

"Screw you, Jeremy." She hissed tidying the mugs.

"You know you're making the wrong choice, yet you make it anyway." Jeremy said shaking his head and started to walk away slowly. "It's sad."

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Zach walked into the living room of his house only to see Damon lounging on a single couch reading a book. He was surprised to see Damon here during the day, but he knew that he would have something to do that day. "I didn't know you were here." Zach stated irritatedly.

"Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last one hundred years." Damon said and continued to read the book. "Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood."

Damon nodded slowly and creased his eyebrows. "Actually, no. I didn't get that either. Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?"

"Why are you here, Damon?" Zach questioned.

"To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important." Damon lied as a smile spread across his lips when he closed the book.

"I know you." Zach started. "You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?"

Damon stood up and moved in a blur, spend across the room to him and grabbed Zach by his neck as he gasped out of breath. "You are in no position to question me." Damon glared darkly.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Zach choked out his words while still looking for breathe, struggled to release himself from Damon's choke. "This is not upset, Zach." Damon replied smiling evilly.

"What's going on?" Stefan's voice appeared as he walked into the room. Damon, who heard him, immediately let go of Zach's neck, dropping him to the floor. "Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time." Damon replied wiggling his eye brows calmly like there was nothing happened there. He slowly walked leaving after he patted Zach's back.

"Hey, are you okay?" Stefan asked approaching Zach helping him.

"No, I'm not." Zach snapped firmly. "And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that?"

"I see it." Stefan countered. "Alright, Zach, I see it."

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" Zach asked between the panting breath that escaped his lips.

"I can't, Zach. I can't." Stefan replied shortly with his voice getting lowered. "It would take human blood that would be the only way to stop him, and I can't do that."

"Vervain." Zach's voice was hoarse when he spoke to his uncle. "It could weaken him if he ingested it, it would give you the upper hand."

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865, Damon saw to that. The little I have I gave Elena." He spoke quiently while watching Zach looking for Damon. "What?"

Zach walked passing him in silence as he lead Stefan to the basement where the dungeon room was there. Slowly, he opened one of the wooden door and revealed a homemade vervain plantation inside the dungeon cellar, showing it to Stefan who was surprised to see the vervains planted there. "You've been growing it." He stated.

"It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to Vampires." Zach replied quietly, still; not wanting to take the risk if Damon would have peek and hear them. "Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it."

"But you're telling me." Stefan questioned confusedly to his nephew after once again looking at the vervains. "Why?"

"Because I trust you." Zach admitted honestly. "And you're gonna need if you want to get rid of him."

* * *

In the middle day of the afternoon, Bonnie came over to the Gilbert's house only to visit the girls who was seemed still busy with a box of their mother's that have been loaned to the Founder's council for heritage display. "What's all that stuffs?" Bonnie wondered while viewing one by one of items.

"A box of old stuffs for the founder's party heritage display. It's our mom's and probably ancestors." Alex replied simply while eating a cookie beside Elena.

"Why do you brought it here? I mean, that's supposed to be prepared in the founders hall right?" Bonnie asked again with huge curiousity.

"Well, we were just borrowing and Mrs. Lockwood said yes. I can't find mom or dad anywhere, so I asked Mrs. Lockwood." Elena explained with a slight smile and scanned the items once again when they heard the doorbell and saw Jeremy was walking downstairs. "Check on that, Jer." Alex replied lazily.

"Sure." Jeremy nodded as he reached the door and opening it. When he saw it was Tyler who came, Jeremy immediately tried to close the door but Tyler held it open. "I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff." He pointed out.

"Right here. Wait." Alex finished the cookie as she grabbed the box Elena had done with and walked towards the door when both her brother and her boyfriend looked at her. "Please be careful."

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jeremy gestured at the box as Tyler looked up to him.

"Hey! Not now, okay, guys? Please?" Alex pleaded glaring at her boyfriend flatly.

Tyler replied pointing to his girlfriend's brother before staring back at her. "I'm fine, he's just being a punk."

"I got your punk." Jeremy hissed sarcastically.

"Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. I'll see you tonight." Alex said smiling widely at him as he nodded when she started to walk away back inside. "Hey, would it make a difference if I told you I actually tried to be nice to Vicki?"

"Not even if you meant it." Jeremy said darkly shutting the door closed behind him.

"Teenagers drama again?" Bonnie asked grinning to Alex as Elena was getting a piece of tissue and put them onto the table. "I heard that. That's not drama," Jeremy shouted while they heard his footsteps walking upstairs.

"Oops." Bonnie giggled.

"Jeremy really hated Tyler just because of Vicki. I think. It's.. silly, I know." Alex whispered with a loud sigh and began to sit on the chair across her sister's.

Bonnie nodded while her brows were creased at Alex, and then breathed out calmly. "Any of you want to know... Um.." Bonnie trailed off while looking at the twins.

"What?" Alex titled her head.

"C'mon, Bonnie. Out of it." Elena said pushing her a little bit more. "Okay, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed." Bonnie said looking at her bestfriends.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Alright, Alright. I get it."

"Uh, apparently, Stefan has a very interesting back story." Bonnie sighed. "Uh-huh." Elena nodded waiting for her to continue.

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend, Lena?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"Yeah, Alex told me there was this fire tragedy that killed her and her younger sister." Elena told her while glaring slightly at her sister. "Katherine and.. Serene, isn't it?"

"Yep." Alex replied popping the p with a slight smile.

"Yeah. Stefan with Katherine and Damon with her sister, Serene. And apparently, the fire was all Stefan's fault and that's why he hate his brother so much." Bonnie replied the story she got from Caroline.

"That sounds like one person's side of the story." Alex commented.

"Meaning Damon's." Elena added.

Bonnie shrugged. "Well, I just wanted you to know."

Alex heard Elena sighed ─ she could tell that Elena was falling for Stefan too fast although she knew Stefan will be good for her. "Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." Elena replied tersely.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." The witch replied, busy with her nails.

"Stefan is none of those things." Elena glared at Bonnie while affirming her about the guy she fell in love with.

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie asked earning Elena's respond of rolling her eyes. Alex only glared at the two, and then shrugged lightly.

* * *

Stefan walked into his room while holding a glass of Damon's favorite whisky while sitting on the chair, dropping the glass and grabbed his black shoes but he saw Damon walked into the room shirtless through the mirror before he wiped his shoes. "Do they still wear ties to this thing?" Damon asked going for his wardrobe.

"Why are you even going?" Stefan asked turning to his brother.

"Well, it's only fitting, we were at the first one, remember?" He looked at him through the mirror.

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves." Stefan suggested with a calm smile.

"So, you should stay here. I'll see to it Elena and Alex has a very good time." He replied smirking and watching Stefan drunk some gulps of whisky. "My goodness, I've driven you to drink."

"Can't seem to rid myself of you, what else am I suppose to do, besides go about living my life?" Stefan questioned.

"Go about living my life. See, therein lies your eternal struggle." He mocked as he had figured Stefan out as he began to held up a tie on front of his firm chest. "You're dead, dude. Get over it. Anyway, what do you think?"

Over the Gilbert's residence, Bonnie and Alex were standing in front of the mirror as Elena was using the other one in her bathroom. Bonnie was apparently doing her hair, Alex was applying mascara to her eyelash whilst Elena was using eyebrows pencil for her eyebrows. Elena was distracted when she heard the phone started ringing, begging her to pick it up. "Okay, that's distracting." Elena said to Alex and Bonnie inside the bathroom which door was opened.

"Hello?" Elena greeted. "Hey, Mrs. Lockwood... What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? Because I saw it." She sighed while looking at her sister who leaned over creasing her brows and ready to shoot Elena with questions. "Let me check. Mm-hmm, we will find it and bring it. Okay, bye." Elena hung up while dropping the phone on the bed.

"What?" Alex asked closing the mascara bottle when Elena walked slowly to her twin with a sigh. "The pocket watch is not in the box."

Alex remembered that Jeremy was a little bit interested to one of the item, it must have been him who stole the watch from the box. She immediately dropped the mascara on the bathroom's counter as she stormed straightly into Jeremy's room. "What's with Alex?" Bonnie asked a little bit chuckling at her when Alex quickly stalked over to Jeremy and pulled his headphones out.

"Ah. God, what now?" He asked annoyed and looked at his sister before moved his gaze back to the computer.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" Alex asked sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched him struggled to untangle himself from the headphones. "What watch?"

"The one you stole from mom's box." Alex accused him in hiss. "Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called us, it was obviously on the list, Jeremy, it's important, mom told me. And now, Mrs. Lockwood can't find it. She thinks she's the one that lost it."

"Then maybe she did." He shrugged carelessly. "Maybe, uh, Tyler took it."

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it." Alex scolded. "If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" She referred back to their conversations as Elena walked in.

"Jeremy, come on, just tell us. Mrs. Lockwood just freaked out on the phone." Elena said and placed her hands on her hips.

"Screw you." He growled and walked pass Alex to the book case. "I would never sell this, okay?" He said holding the pocket watch firmly in his hand.

"Then why did you take it?" Elena asked confused.

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him and now what?" He said, protective of the watch and grabbed Elena's hand agressively before placing the watch on it. "He hadn't give it up to you." Elena finished.

"Yeah." Jeremy said sitting back down at his computer and putting his headphones back on as Alex watched him when Elena walked back to the bathroom. "Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, okay? Mom promised it to Mrs. Lockwood, what do you want me to do?"

"Just take it and get out." He replied bluntly looking at her as she rubbed the watch before walking away.

"Maybe mom accidentally put it into the box. You shouldn't blame anybody." Alex said calmly while rubbing his shoulder but he snapped her hands away. "Go away. You scolded me, and now when you find out that your accusation was wrong, you talked to me like nothing happened. Just go get back prepared."

Back to Stefan's room, Damon was still looking at himself in the mirror but he now had a formal shirt on. "It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud."

"Yes, being a one hundred and fifty years old teenage has been the height of my happiness." He gestured cheerfully with the empty glass.

"You cracked a funny, Stefan, I should have a drink and celebrate." He smirked while taking Stefan's empty glass and walked over to the other table and looked at a picture of Serene and Katherine which was laying on the table where the drinks were placed. He ran his tips of fingers over Serene's flawless face that he was amazed of, missing her like a lot. "1864, you and Katherine were the perfect couple." Damon told his younger brother as Stefan scoffed slightly. "Shall I tell the same about Serene?"

"No need. It was hell watching the other guy dance with her. I left the party early, I was waiting for her, the night he dropped her off, I was just waiting inside. He was such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek, when what she really wanted was... Oh, well." He smirked pouring whisky into the glass. "Here's to history repeating itself, huh?" Damon said while began to brought the glass close to his lips but he was about to drink it, he smelled the drink and discovered it was spiked with vervain and titled the glass, dumping the contents onto the ground. "I admire your efforts, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me." He joked spilling Stefan's plan before becoming angry at the younger Salvatore. "But I can't help but feel a little used. I though we were having a moment." He sighed loudly and heavily. "Now I have to go to the party angry, who knows what I'll do?"

* * *

Alex and Bonnie both were already arrived to Lockwood Mansion together as Alex's parents were the first ones who welcomed them. Tyler told her that he couldn't pick her up because he needed to welcome others attendants with his parents, so she decided to come together with her witch friend. "Alex? Bonnie?" Miranda smiled hugging the two as Grayson smiled watching them. "Welcome to the party. Where's Elena?"

"She's with her new boyfriend. Anyway, you guys have always been busy, I miss you guys, I miss having quality times together at nights." Alex admitted as Bonnie smiled watching how harmonic the family was. "Aw, sweetie, we miss you too. We're sorry, something was seriously going on and we should discuss about it with other councils." Miranda smiled. "So, okay, come in and greet the mayor and his family there. You too, Bonnie."

"Okay, Mrs. Gilbert." Bonnie smiled nodding while taking Alex further to the entrance door where she found Tyler and his parents greeting the attendants. "Alex. Oh my god, you look pretty." Mrs. Lockwood hugged her and pulled out a few seconds later.

"Thank you, you too, Mrs. Lockwood." Alex giggled and then shook Mayor Lockwood's hand as he was smiling at the young girl. "Tyler, bring her in." Mayor ordered to his son.

"Yeah, okay, dad." Tyler nodded at his father and grabbed Alex by her wrist while gestured her to walked inside with him. "Let's go."

"Bye, Bonnie." She waved at her with a smile as she followed her boyfriend inside and then accidentally spotted Damon was also there inside the mansion. "Sorry about Jeremy earlier in my house. He's all messed up lately." She sighed.

"It doesn't matter. You know I was a dick, he hated me for that." Tyler replied kissing her head while looking around finding a good place to show her. "Let's look around." He declared while pulling her hands to a museum-look-alike room and when they walked in, what caught Alex's interest was the list of the original Founder's party registry which was near the wall. "Hey, is this a list of-"

"Yeah. Original Founder's party registry." He smiled letting her reading the list. "Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood..." She mentioned while reading and scanned the list a little closer. "Wait, is that... Damon and Stefan Salvatore?"

"Well, hello there. Sorry to interrupt in." Damon said walking into the room with Caroline while looking at the two. "Mind if I borrow Alex for some chat, Tyler Lockwood?"

"Let them have some talk, Tyler. Let's go with me." Caroline looked at Alex and began to grab Tyler's hand by force when Alex's mouth fell open to spoke, but the words stuck in her throat.

"I don't even─ Gee, bitch." Alex rolled her eyes when she saw they walked away. "Oopsie. Calm there. I just want to talk. I wanted to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you, there's no excuse. My therapist says I'm acting out trying to punish Stefan."

"For what?" Alex wondered.

"It's all in the past, I don't even want to bring it up, let's just say the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." Damon answered her question calmly while gesturing to the registry.

On the dance floor outside the room, Tyler decided to dance with Caroline forcefully because his girlfriend was borrowed for a private chat that he don't know what was it all about, until Stefan and Elena walked approaching them. "Tyler." Elena frowned, surprised to see her sister's boyfriend was dancing with someone else. "Where is Alex? Why are you dancing with Caroline?"

"Caroline's boyfriend borrowed her for chat." Tyler said upsetly while pulling out Caroline's hands, not wanting to dance anymore. "Do you mean, Damon?" Elena narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, Elena, of course Damon. Who else?" Caroline smiled widely and turned to Stefan. "He asked me to bring Tyler out while he's speaking with Alex."

"Tyler, can I talk to you? I need to talk about my sister." Elena smiled asking for Tyler to come with her as Tyler nodded. "Yes, sure."

"Uh, okay, Caroline, would you like champagne?" Stefan asked grabbing two glass of champagnes. "Sure, just tell me if you see my mom."

Over the room where Damon was having chat with the woman of his dream, he watched her walking around the room slowly as he was talking, the way she walked was just almost like how Serene usually walk─and of course the way she interact was exactly like her. It reminded him a lot to her, but now she died, nothing can particularly take her back. "The Salvatore name is practically royalty in this town." Damon informed Alex. "Until the war, there was a battle here─"

"The battle of Willow Creek." Alex replied cleverly. "I know, we talked about it in class, confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers," He informed while walking towards a small replica of the church on a table. "So some of the founders on the condederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon each other had someone that they loved so much in that church and when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

"Someone? Who was in the church they wanted to save?" Alex asked while looking at him.

"Well, Stefan had a woman and Damon too. So I guess, their women." Damon shrugged. "Doesn't it always come down to the love of women?"

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, I don't want to. And it's obviously late for Elena, but let's just─ let them be happy." Alex said wisely to him.

"Yes, but you can be happy too." He smiled. "Even happier than these days."

Alex breathed out while looking down the ground when he started to took a step closer to her as she looked up to him. His icy blue eyes were locked to hers as he leaned closer, it's like he have been repeating history that he used to through with his ex-girlfriend. Her eyes were the most wonderful thing which reminded him a lot to her. "Excuse me, I─ I have to go. Tyler's definitely looking for me." She smiled nervously as she started to walk passing him, but he grabbed her hand.

"Tyler's with Caroline, who's looking for you?" He whispered against her ear while holding her shoulder. "Damon." Stefan's voice was heard behind them.

"Yes, I know brother." Damon smiled uncomfortably and wiggled his eyebrows releasing his grip from her shoulder as she walked over to Stefan. "Let's go, Alex." Stefan glared to his brother while taking Alex's hand before walking away outside the place.

"You okay?" Stefan asked on the way.

"Yeah."

"Did he do anything to you?" Stefan asked again being extremely concerned about Alex.

"No, I'm good, thanks Stefan. He was just telling me about the past of you and him." Alex replied honestly but Stefan's face was twisted with curiousity and worry while they were walking outside where they encountered Caroline was drinking alone. "Where is Tyler?"

"With your sister." Caroline replied simply pointing to Elena and Tyler who were walking down near the lakeside.

"How are you doing with her?" Elena asked to Tyler while walking beside him. "We're good. As far as I know, we are good."

Elena breathed out and stopped there, "She have been talking to me about you being close to Vicki. Although she's okay with it.. I'm not. It's not good bringing past relationships mixed up to present times, Tyler."

"I─ no, I'm not. We're just friends." Tyler assured her but Elena was unconvinced by how he reacted. "According to Jeremy's report, you have also been hanging together with Vicki behind Alex."

"No, it was just─ I was, at the grill with my parents, and she came approaching and I managed to say hey and asking about her condition." Tyler replied.

"Hey, Elena." Stefan walked with a bright smile and grabbed her hands. "Tyler, Alex's waiting. She's done with Damon, go get her."

Tyler nodded and quickly ran back to his mansion as Stefan watched him leave before he looked back to Elena. "How's the talk? Is he good?"

"Yeah, but I was unsure about him and Alex. I don't think their relationship will last long." Elena sighed while looking down at her feet. "He's been with Vicki behind Alex since the date she was attacked. I know he love Alex but he might probably still in love with Vicki too."

"And why do you think so?" Stefan titled his head and reached out his hand slowly. "Let's not think negatively. Want to get something to drink?"

"Sure, okay." Elena giggled softly taking his hand.

Over the mansion's dance floor, Alex and Tyler were dancing together and were having a good romantic time as Damon walked back to the dance floor. Alex already spotted him but he decided to not to care and began to rest her head onto his firm chest. "I'm so sorry about Damon who interrupted earlier." Alex spoke.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm good with it." He replied.

"They make such a cute couple." Caroline said with a sigh while standing next to him. "Don't talk please." Damon said closing his eyes.

Caroline glanced at him while leading the champagne glass to her lips and tried to ignore everything she felt─the pain, the feeling that she was unwanted, and not good enough for him.

Inside, Jenna walked back over the bar to get a drink for herself, but she didn't expect to met someone who she was annoyed of was standing next to her. "Don't shoot." Logan exclaimed jokingly. "Only need a refill."

"Shooting implies caring." She replied shortly looking at him.

"And indifference, I like it." He turned to face her. "I'm over the banter, Logan, I really rather you just left me alone."

He paused for a second and glanced up to her eyes, locking his with hers. "I'm sorry, Jenna, about your parents."

"Thank you." She said simply as her voice was almost silent. "I came to the funeral." Logan said.

"I know." She replied tersely while looking somewhere for a moment. "I saw you."

"I didn't want to push my way in, but, I wanted to be there for you." He told her in concern. "And when I heard you were staying in Mystic Falls, I thought maybe... Well, maybe I could have a second chance to make things right."

There was a long pause when she glared at him for the moment, began to remember things in the past between him and her. "Her name was Monica, wasn't it?" She said bluntly before walking away.

Later, as the party was still going on, Alex went to the bathroom where she found Caroline was fixing on her make up as she smiled through the mirror as Alex sent a smile back before she dropped her bag on the bathroom's counter and reached her hand into it to grab her eyeliner. "So how are things with Tyler? I saw you dancing together. That's cute." Caroline spoke softly while applying her lip gloss to her lips.

"Great." She replied as she put her eyeliner pencil back to the bag and grabbed the lip gloss just like Caroline. "Thank you. You too, with Damon."

"Really? Well, I don't think so because I was getting all sorts of other vibes. Things are unusual to me and him lately." Caroline confessed with her casual flat facial expression when Alex turned to her and spotted something behind the scarf that caught her attention.

"Wait, what is that?" Alex frowned while scanning her neck which was still covered with scarf. "What?" Caroline asked.

"Your scarf..." Alex pulled her scarf as a bite mark showed up behind it. "Oh my god, Caroline, what happened with you?"

"It's nothing." Caroline assured with uncomfortable expression.

"That is obviously not nothing, Care. Seriously? What the hell is that?" Alex looked once again closely to her neck but getting no answer from Caroline herself. Alex once again prompted, "Caroline Forbes!"

"Stop it! It's nothing, okay? My mom would kill me." She snapped strictly as Alex began to pull her lace white cardigan to reveal another bruises over her back before Caroline quickly pulled it back up. "Did Damon hurt you?" Alex asked.

"No. Of course not." Caroline shook her head before Alex once again tried to look at the bruises but Caroline snapped again and walked away from Alex. "Just leave me alone!"

Alex growled as she left to find Damon where she caught him standing at the bottom of the stairs watching her in rush before she shoved him away as hard as she could although at the end he barely moved. "There is something seriously wrong with you!" She hissed sarcastically as she once again prompted to push him. "You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." She threatened while walking away to where Stefan and Elena were.

"Hey, guys, sorry I interrupted." Alex panted. "There's something wrong with Damon. So wrong."

"What did he do?" Stefan asked concerned.

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body, and bite marks. And he has her all messed up in the head." Alex said shaking. "I'm afraid something will happen to her. I think he's doing harm."

"Elena, get your sister somewhere. I'll deal with it." Stefan said when he saw his brother was dragging Caroline in force and leaving Elena who was slightly nodded and grabbed her sister's shoulder, leading her back into the mansion.

"She took it off and I got flustered." Caroline choked on her tears, afraid he will do something again to her. "I didn't know what else to say, I swear I didn't tell her, I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me."

Damon remained silent and walking around her, stopped at her back as he hugged her from the back before kissing her neck gently. "You make me crazy, you know that?" Damon purred smelling her skin. "It's okay, I forgive you."

"I swear, I didn't─" Her voice was weak but she was trailed off when Damon whispered onto her ears. "Shh, it's okay."

He rubbed her shoulder and slowly leaning closer to her neck. "Unfortunately, I am so over you now." He muttered before he sunk his sharp fangs onto her neck violently but he was weakened as he was done feeding on her.

Stefan approached with a smug look seeing his brother was coughing frequently. "You know, I couldn't spike your drink... So, I spiked hers."

Later that night when the party started to end, Caroline woke up seeing no one by her side as she began to grab the crystal from the ground Damon used to show her earlier but about a minute later, Alex and Elena walked over to Caroline. "There you are, Caroline. We've been looking everywhere for you." Elena sighed as Alex began to ask her condition as she noticed Caroline was shaking. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Caroline answered breathless. "I'm fine. I'm.. fine."

"Caroline, what happened?" Elena asked.

"You're shaking, Caroline, come here." Alex opened her arms for her best friend as the tall blonde-haired girl hugged her and sobbed on her shoulder, joined by Elena.

Later, inside the study room, Mayor Lockwood walked in and saw the other councils were already waiting for him including Alex's parents were there. "Thank you for staying so late." Mayor announced a gratitude.

"Okay, so Grayson, your daughter said the Gilbert Watch wasn't with her." Sheriff Forbes informed earning a little surprised look from Grayson himself and Miranda.

"She claims it was gone." Mrs. Lockwood added worrily.

Grayson sighed. "Jeremy would probaby already find out. It's for every firstborn son of Gilbert Family."

"You should get it. Or I can. So they wouldn't suspect you." Logan sat down on a comfortable leather chair.

"Yeah. We're going to need it." Sheriff Forbes informed them.

"Are you sure?" Mayor Lockwood turned to the Sheriff. "Five bodies drained of blood? I'm certain."

"They've come back." Logan finished as both Gilberts exchanged look to each other before standing up and walking away. "We'll find a way to get it as fast as we could. Our youngest daughter was still outside, we need to get her now. Excuse us,"

"Okay." Mayor Lockwood approved with a single nod as the two started walk outside the room looking for their daughter Alex, who was outside and looking for her disappearing boyfriend because he hadn't see him since she went to the bathroom to fix her make up. She bursted into the bushes because it connected directly to the place Tyler liked when he hid from his parents as what he told her. "Ty?" Alex called but when she bursted into the last bush, she saw Vicki and Tyler were hugging closely as Vicki was saying, '_I still do love you_.'

"Alex." Tyler gasped when he saw his girlfriend as he pulled out from Vicki's hug immediately. "Hey, I can-"

"I'm distracting, didn't I? Sorry." Alex hissed while started to walk away from the hiding place Tyler loved as he began to ran after her ─ while Vicki couldn't stop him.

"Alex! Hey, Lex!" Tyler called out while trying to grab her hand.

She stopped while taking a deep breath before turned to him with her jaw clenched. "Tyler, please. I'm done pretending I'm ok. Everytime I saw you and her... It was... I'm just sick of it." She sobbed.

"Let me explain it to you, Alex! Alexandra Gilbert, please." He begged while holding both of her hands as he was ached when he saw his girlfriend was crying.

"You don't have anything to explain. You guys were hugging and I think you were talking about a plan getting back to each other behind me. Please, Tyler, don't lie to me, or at least to yourself, okay? It's late.. And─ and I need to go." She excused between the sobs that escaped her lips as she tried to release her hands from his.

"Alex.." His voice was hoarse and almost silent seeing her walking away as he decided to get back to his house frustratedly and took some rest.

"There you are─" Miranda walked over Alex but Miranda was trailed off when she saw her daughter was crying. "What's wrong? Sweetheart, are you okay? Come here." Miranda said hugging her daughter tightly as Grayson walked out from the house only to see his daughter was crying onto his wife's shoulder. "Alex, what's the matter? Let's go home. It's late."

Miranda led her daughter to the car as Grayson rushed to unlock and open the car's door for them. Alex decided to sit on the back seat as her parents on the front seat when her dad started the car's engine immediately. "So if you don't mind, sweetheart, tell me what's going on?" Miranda concerned when Grayson started driving away.

"I think Tyler's still in love with Vicki." Alex replied and was shaking. "I saw them hugging like, real dating couples, mom. Even, she said that she still do love him ─ what I was wondering was, if Tyler didn't meant the same; why don't he quickly pulled out and talk to me earlier before I caught him off guard? I've been calling out like twice."

Grayson breathed out while looking at his daughter through the small mirror, seeing that she was crying again and again just like a while ago. "Then you shouldn't see him anymore. I'm not allowing. You shouldn't be crying right now, Alex. I hate seeing you cry." Grayson affirmed in a soft tone.

"But dad!"

"No. Alex, no. That's it. You can't meet him unless necessary." Grayson repeated while driving straight passing the Wickery Bridge.

"Alex." Miranda spoke softly trying to calm her down.

Alex prompted once again. "No, please dad. I love him.. I just needed time."

"Alexandra, stop!" Grayson scolded but he lost control over the wheel and the car suddenly turned to the right passing the bridge's border and drowned into the lake. Alex freaked out inside the car while holding her breath while looking at her parents as if she was asking, what to do, besides they couldn't open the door at all as it was stuck. She began to swim to the front seat while hugging her dad and kissing her mother's forehead, but then her father insisted to keep her on the back seat. She was almost out of breath and due to her struggle to open the car's door, she waste too many energy, and when her eyes were about to close because she was exhausted, she saw a guy with sandy blonde hair swam near to the car unclearly. It was blur until she closed her eyes being completely tired of struggling.

Grayson gestured to the guy who came to save his daughter first as the guy nodded at Grayson's gesture. A few seconds later, the guy opened the car's door very easily while carrying Alex out of the car and to the lake's surface immediately ─ but he didn't save her parents because he thought it was too late.

* * *

The next morning, Alex woke up gasping while looking at Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, Jenna and Jeremy who were already in the room. They looked a little surprised to finally see Alex waking up and yet Elena was crying onto Stefan's chest. The last memory she had remained in Alex's head, she remembered there was someone came to the rescue. "Alex! Alex! She's awake, guys." Bonnie informed everyone.

Alex began to cry again as Elena pulled out from Stefan's hug as he was approaching the bed. "Alex, are you okay?"

"Where's mom and dad? I need to see them!" Alex rushed as she tried to get up but Stefan stopped her. "Stefan, go away I need to see them─ wait, what are you guys doing in here?"

Stefan exchanged glare to everyone as Jenna nodded slowly. Alex watched Jeremy was leaning against a wall while looking at her in concern, everyone does, unusual. "What?" Her expression was flat.

"My mom found you on the side of Wickery Bridge's road earlier this morning." Caroline informed while still crossing her arms but still concerned about her bestfriend.

Alex's jaw broke open in disbelief. "Oh god. The car was drowned and, and someone came to the rescue. Is it any of you?"

"No. It wasn't any of us. Do you know who came for your rescue?" Stefan countered while sitting by the edge of the bed concerning Alex like a younger sister.

"It was not clear. I can't see too clear, I'm so tired of struggling. Now tell me where's mom and dad?" Alex prompted while looking at Elena began to roll her eyes of tears and leave the room followed by Jenna. "Is there anything you guys don't tell me? Why is Elena crying? Tell me."

"Your parents died... I'm sorry, Alex." Stefan spoke quietly and silently as he began to stand up to find Elena who was probably outside or downstairs.

"Wha─ how? Wait, what?" Alex freaked out as Tyler approached her slowly but she denied him with sobs; it was deep and clearly they could hear the anger inside her. "No, go away Tyler! You're the reason why I go home angry and the reason why dad lost control was because he was talking about you! So leave me alone, just go back to your ex-girlfriend!"

Jeremy glared over Tyler angrily and began to rush towards him and shoved him against the other wall. "Dick. I know you are going to hurt my sister." He hissed while punching him on the face.

"Hey, Jer─ I've got my own exp─"

"Shut up, dick. Leave the house now before I lost my control." Jeremy clenched his jaw as Matt began to push him away from Tyler. "Dude, stop it. We're mourning."

"Stop this, or I'll call my mom." Caroline practically threatened while holding her phone up.

"Tyler, just go, okay? I don't wanna see you." Alex said laying back to the bed when Bonnie calmed her as Tyler walked outside because he had no other choice.

"The funeral is this evening, be prepared... And I'm sorry about them, Lex." Bonnie breathed out hugging her bestfriend who was now officially an orphan as everyone else left the room. Bonnie knew how it feels to live without parents, the last time she checked it sucked, and she and the other friends agreed to make the Gilberts always feel better from days to days especially Alex, because she was also involved in the accident that moment.

Alex closed her eyes as tears once again streamed down her face ─ she remembered how warm her father's hug although it was under the cold water, she still felt warm in his arms. Now, she wasn't able to feel it anymore as he was already gone. She wasn't even able to wake up to her mother's order anymore although it was the best memory she ever had. Now it was all gone ─ it was nothing more than just memories.

* * *

**Author's Notes****:** _It's so dramatically depressing to write the accident scene. OMG. Guys. I mean Grayson and Miranda were good people. I'm the author but I can't even believe I did this to the chapter. OMFG. But; let's get back to my A/N. What do you think of the story? Which part did you love? Me personally love when Alex hugged Grayson and kissed Miranda's forehead for the last time; and of course Dalex moments!_

_Anyway, do you know the sandy blonde guy that saved Alex that time? Hmm, ok, save it inside your head if you already know the answer and don't spit it out before Damon bite you. LOL ;) How about Vicki and Tyler? What actually happened when Alex was still looking for him? Will he ever get a chance to explain? Wait for next update and let's hope my head will work again after this chapter.. lol!_

_So yeah, let me know what is your thought of the chapter. I'd love to hear from you. Reviews always encourage me... wink wink! Oh wait, that was from Damon. ;)_

_Special thanks too to whoever follows and favs the story. I incredibly appreciated all the positive reviews, critiques, follows and favs! It's great to know that you liked the story. Cheers!_


End file.
